BLANCO Y NEGRO
by kaixo
Summary: 2 nuevos alumnos entran en 3º con Harry.Por q les odia tanto Snape? Q secretos esconden?
1. Conociendose

**CONOCIENDOSE**

Todo estaba oscuro. De repente, se abrió una puerta de donde salio un chaval de unos 10 años. Tenía el pelo negro y vestía ropas viejas, sucias y agujereadas que le hacían más delgado. Se dirigió por un camino oscuro que le llevaría a una playa desde la que se apreciaba un cartel con el nombre "AZKABAN". El chaval, como si saliese de su propia casa, se monto tranquilamente en una especie de bote y se dirigió a un nuevo lugar sin saber lo que le podría pasar.

Al otro lado del mar, en una ciudad tan conocida como Londres, un señor alto y con cara de mal genio compraba un cuadro cuando un chaval de unos 10 años, rubio y mal vestido le quitaba el cuadro de las manos a una velocidad a la que el señor no pudo reaccionar.

¡Eh tu! ¡Devuélveme el dinero!- grito el señor. Pero para entonces el chaval ya estaba lejos y no podía oírle.

Este se dirigió a su cabaña, situada en una playa alejada de la civilización. De repente, a lo lejos pudo ver un vote que se iba acercando poco a poco. Cuando llego a la orilla, un chaval salio de allí, y este fue a ver quien era.

Que pena, a ti no podré quitarte nada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jim Hopkins. ¿Y tú?

Jake Meison.

Empezaron a hablar y se hicieron amigos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que Jim no tenía a donde ir, le dijo que se quedara en su cabaña. Pasadas un par de horas, empezó la tormenta. Era la tormenta mas fuerte de los últimos 12 años y la cabaña crujía sin parar. Estaba a punto de romperse y no sabían que hacer, pues aunque era julio la temperatura había bajado mucho en las últimas dos horas. Pero de repente, como por arte de magia la cabaña se reconstruyó y dejo de crujir.

¿Qué ha pasado?-exclamo Jake sorprendido-ha sido magia.

Claro pero ¿Quién ha sido?-Jim no entendía porque a Jake le asombraba tanto el echo de que fuese magia-¿Eres un muggle?

¿Un que? No entiendo nada-dijo Jake.

Entonces Jim le explico todo lo que sabia.

Oye todo esto es difícil de creer pero si que es verdad que a veces me han pasado cosas difíciles de explicar-dijo Jake rompiendo el silencio después de que Jim acabara de hablar-¿Y tu como sabes todo esto? ¿De donde vienes?

Bueno, está bien, te lo contare. A unas cuantas millas de aquí hay una isla. Bueno, mas que una isla es un islote. En el se encuentra la cárcel para magos y para brujas llamada Azkaban. Yo soy hijo de unos residentes que estuvieron allí hace algunos años, los mas peligrosos que han estado allí. Pero un día fueron asesinados y los guardianes del castillo, los dementotes, me recogieron y me criaron, si es que se le puede llamar así.

¿Pues? ¿No fueron amables contigo?

¿Amables? Esta claro que no sabes nada. Los dementotes no son criaturas humanas. Son unos seres mágicos que quitan todos los recuerdos bonitos y alegres de los que están cerca. Al final acabas volviéndote loco.

¿Y como es que tu no estas loco?

Bueno, la verdad es que al principio solía estar muy triste, pero supongo que no me volví loco porque no tenía ningún recuerdo feliz que me pudieran arrebatar. También había allí un preso que me ayudo mucho. Se llamaba Sirius Black, y con el tiempo me hice impune a los efectos de los dementotes.

¿Y ese tal Sirius Black no estaba loco?

No. A mi también me extraña pero no le di importancia, ya que el fue quien me enseño todo lo que se. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar, el único que estaba cuerdo, a parte de los dementotes que, al no saber hablar no me enseñaron nada. Solo se encargaban de que no muriera.

¿Y entonces decidiste escapar?

Si. Ya estaba harto, así que cojí un bote y me fui. Además, no me echaran de menos, yo solo era una carga. Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo Jim con tono de curiosidad.

Bueno la verdad es que yo he sido huérfano toda mi vida. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 9 meses y me abandonaron. Me criaron unos vagabundos y me enseñaron como sobrevivir en la calle. Con ellos aprendía a robar pero sin herir a nadie. Pero un día, cuando yo tenía 5 años, vino la policía y se los llevo a todos. A mi no me vieron porque había ido a buscar comida. Me quede completamente solo. Me fui de allí. Una noche de enero, que estaba nevando y estábamos a menos de cero en todo la ciudad, encontré esta playa. Construí esta cabaña con unos troncos que había en una esquina. No sabía de donde habían salido, pero encajaban a la perfección. Después encontré cuerda y así termine de hacer esta cabaña. La verdad es que parece magia que esta cabaña que hice con 5 años halla aguantado tanto. Pero creo que ahora entiendo porque.

Cuando Jake termino de contar su infancia se dieron cuenta de que estaban agotados, y se fueron a dormir. Cada uno se que do un rato pensando en la infancia del otro y se dieron cuenta los dos que sus infancias eran igual de malas.


	2. El viaje

**EL VIAJE**

Al día siguiente se despertaron con la idea de que nada podía ser peor que aquella situación y decidieron y a ver mundo. Decidieron partir al día siguiente. Jake salio por la mañana para buscar algo para desayunar, y cuando volvió trajo consigo dos mochilas llenas de comida.

¿Cómo has conseguido todo eso?-pregunto Jim asombrado.

Que mas da como. ¿Empezamos nuestro viaje?-dijo Jake que estaba harto de estar en aquella cabaña y quería partir cuando antes.

Esta bien. ¿Pero primero pasaremos por el callejón Diagon?

¿Dónde esta eso?-pregunto Jake.

No lo se seguro pero es el sitio donde todos los magos hacen sus compras. He pensado ir allí a buscar un mapa del mundo mágico.

Esta bien. ¿A que esperamos?-dijo Jake.

Les costo un día encontrarlo pero al fin lo consiguieron. Una vez allí se pararon para poder encontrar lo que buscaban. Jake le explico algunos trucos de robo a Jim, quien era bastante hábil y los aprendió rápidamente. Quedaron para dentro de tres horas.

Al cabo de tres horas Jake se encontraba con un mapa en el sitio acordado, pero Jim no aparecía. Llevaba esperando diez minutos cuando a lo lejos oyó a Jim, que venia corriendo y llevaba un enorme libro en las manos.

Vamos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya.

¿Qué pasa?-Jake no entendía nada.

Calla y sígueme. ¡Corre!-dijo Jim, y salio corriendo.

Salieron del callejón Diagon y siguieron corriendo. Al cabo de 5 minutos Jim paro, pues ya no podía más.

Por un pelo-dijo.

Ya puedes ir explicándomelo todo-dijo Jake.

Pues mira, estaba cogiendo este libro cuando de repente me ha visto el dueño y ha salido corriendo detrás de mí.

Los dos amigos empezaron a reírse, y después de descansar durante una hora y de decidir cual iba a ser el recorrido, comenzaron su viaje.

Empezaron el viaje visitando pueblos y aldeas completamente de magos. La gente era muy amable en general y cuando estos les pedían que les contaran leyendas o que les explicaran algunas del libro que habían robado en el callejón Diagon, estos aceptaban encantados, especialmente los ancianos. A pesar de ello, también había en el libro leyendas oscuras que nadie les quería contar o explicar. A parte de estos magos, había otros que eran muy distintos. Parecían magos oscuros, malvados y solían ser poco sociables. En este viaje Jake encontró una cría de fénix. Decidió quedársela y cuidarla. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que renacía de sus cenizas y de que sus lágrimas tenían poderes curativos. El fénix era de color blanco plateado y decidió llamarlo Serk. Mas adelante Jim encontró un mono negro como el carbón al que llamo Simba.

Ya llevaban 11 meses viajando y sabían más historias y leyendas que cualquier otro mago de su edad e incluso mayor. Este era el último pueblo que habían decidido visitar antes de volver a Londres. Allí encontraron a un señor que aparentaba 200 años. Este les contó una historia de un muchacho llamado Harry Potter:

Hace once años El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado intento matar al hijo de los Potter. Su padre intento defender la vida de su hijo y de su esposa, pero El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo mato con la maldición Avada kedabra. Después mato a su madre cuando esta daba su vida por su hijo, y cuando utilizo esta misma maldición contra el pequeño, este no murió. Es el único que ha sobrevivido ha esta maldición sin mas secuela que una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

¿Cómo puede ser que no muriera?

La leyenda dice que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cometió un error al subestimar el poder del amor, pues los padres de Harry dieron su vida por el.

¿Y donde esta ahora ese tal Harry Potter?-pregunto Jake.

Pues donde va estar, este año entrara en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, como supongo que haréis vosotros ¿no?-al anciano le parecían entupidas todas esas preguntas.

A por cierto ¿Quién es El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?-pregunto Jim, pues le parecía un mote absurdo.

El anciano se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos dos niños no supieran quien era? Decidió contarles todo lo que sabía. Cuando termino los tres se quedaron en silencio. Al final Jake decidió romper el silencio y tras darle las gracias se despidieron. Tenían en la cabeza ese sitio, Hogwarts. Cuando estaban de vuelta a la cabaña, vieron una tienda. En ella vendían objetos para animagos. Se informaron de lo que era y se propusieron convertirse en animagos.


	3. Camino de Hogwarts

**CAMINO DE HOGWARTS**

Cuando llegaron a su cabaña se propusieron entrar en Hogwarts. Esperaron una carta, pero al ver que esta no llegaba, escribieron una carta al ministerio de magia solicitando entrar. Por fin, una semana después de haber mandado la solicitud llego la esperada carta.

"_Tras haber estudiado con sumo cuidado su situación,_

_El Ministro de Magia ha decidido que debido a su pasado_

_No se les permita estudiar magia, por el bien de la comunidad_

_Mágica."_

_Un saludo: Cornelius Fugde (Ministro de Magia)_

No entiendo, se han vuelto todos locos. Esto es lo que nos faltaba, que no nos dejen estudiar magia por nuestro pasado. ¿Que tiene eso que ver con nosotros?-dijo Jim. Estaba tan furioso que empezó a derribar todo lo que tenia a su alcance.

Mientras Jake se quedo callado, pensando. L única explicación que le encontraba era que su pasado, el de ambos, fuera muy oscuro. La verdad es que no sabían nada de el y de pronto le entro la curiosidad.

Cuando consiguió calmar a Jim, le contó lo que había pensado y le dijo que tenían que investigar acerca de su pasado.

Esta bien –dijo Jim –pero mientras investigamos aprenderemos hechizos y nos haremos animagos. No pienso dejar de usar magia por que unos ineptos digan que no.

Esta bien. Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y empezaremos a investigar –dijo Jake –y podemos intentar encontrar trabajo, ya que no llegaremos a ningún sitio robando a magos, pues seria muy fácil que nos cogieran ya que podrían utilizar cualquier hechizo.

Al día siguiente fueron al callejo Diagon y cuando vieron la tienda de Flourits&Blots decidieron que lo mejor era probar si tenían suerte y encontraban trabajo allí, ya que así podrían aprender hechizos y aprender ha hacerse animagos, pues estarían todo el día entre libros.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, y tras hablar un largo rato con el dueño este acepto y les dio el empleo como clasificadores de todos los libros. Se dieron cuenta que al no tener varita no podían aprender los hechizos básicos, y de que tenían que aprender ha hacerlo sin varita, pues no tenia dinero para comprarse una. Así fue como aprendieron hechizos verdaderamente complicados y todos mentalmente.

Al cabo de un año y medio, volvieron a intentar ir a Hogwarts, pues ya estaban hartos de trabajar en la librería. Además ya no tenían diversión alguna puesto que ya conocían su pasado y habían conseguido hacerse animagos (Jim se transformaba en una pantera negra y Jake en un lince). Ya habían tomado una decisión, en vez de acudir al ministerio, como la última vez, aparecerán en Hogwarts y hablarían con el director cara a cara, pidiendo explicaciones.

Se despidieron de la gente que habían conocido mientras trabajaban en el callejón Diagon, y a cambio recibieron comida y bebida para realizar este viaje, ya que tenían que ir andando.

Emprendieron aquel mismo día el viaje. Habían calculado que el viaje duraría dos meses aproximadamente, y que llegarían al colegio un mes antes de que acabaran las clases.

Como todo pronóstico había previsto, cuatro semanas antes del final de las clases llegaron al pueblo más cercano al colegio, llamado Hogsmeade. Como ya eran las 6p.m., decidieron pasar la noche en una casa abandonada, a la que la gente llamaba La casa de loa gritos.

Iremos mañana a las diez de la mañana –le dijo Jim a Jake

Vale, esta bien, pero no te duermas –añadió.

Mira quien habla –prosiguió a decir Jim.


	4. Entrada al castillo

**ENTRADA AL CASTILLO**

Ambos durmieron muy profundamente, y se les hizo un poquito tarde. Así pues llegaron a las 11 y tocaron la puerta. Esta se abrió y tras ella apareció un señor que no daba muy buena espina.

¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que hacéis aquí? –dijo el señor.

Hola buenos días, queremos hablar con el director –dijo Jake.

Y yo quiero ir a Luna –añadió Filch y cerró la puerta.

Será cabrón –dijo Jim.

Si este no se libra de los portazos hasta que nos deje entrar –añadió Jake.

Pero después de golpearla varias veces no apareció el conserje, sino una señora con cara de pocos amigos.

Hola, soy la profesora McGonagall y ya me ha dicho el señor Filch que ustedes quieren hablar con el director Dumbledore, pero me temo que en este momento esta ocupado, y no puede atenderos. De todos modos yo soy la subdirectora y si quieren pueden hablar conmigo.

Y no podríamos esperar al director –dijo Jake.

Esta bien. Ya les llamare cuando puedan verlo. De mientras quédense por los jardines y dentro de una hora y media aproximadamente vendré a buscarlos.

Esta se fue y los dos se quedaron por el lugar.

Mira que bosque, vamos a curiosear un poquito –dijo Jim. Y como no, Jake acepto la propuesta sin pensarlo.

En el interior del castillo todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Los de 2º año de Gryffindor, clase en la que estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban en historia de la magia. Harry por suerte estaba al lado de la única ventana de la clase. De repente vio dos personas, que serian de su edad aproximadamente, adentrándose en el bosque prohibido. No los había visto nunca antes, es decir, no eran alumnos del colegio, y eso le intrigo bastante. Pero aquellos chicos se adentraron en el bosque y no los volvió a ver. Al final de la clase, antes de ir a pociones, les contó a Ron y a Hermione lo que había visto pero estos no le hicieron mucho caso ya que llegaban tarde y no querían que Snape les quitara puntos a Gryffindor. Al final Harry se olvido del tema.

Al cabo de una hora y media salieron del bosque, y unos minutos después apareció la profesora McGonagall, quien les llevo al despacho del director. Una vez allí, esta se fue y se quedaron frente al director.

Hola, buenos días, ya me había dicho la profesora McGonagall que querían hablar conmigo, así que os escucho. –dijo Dumbledore con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad.

Pues mire, hace año y medio, cuando recibimos recibir una carta para acudir aquí, esta no llego, por lo que decidimos enviar una solicitud al Ministerio de Magia –empezó explicando Jim.

Siguieron explicándole a Dumbledore todo lo que había sucedido, y lo que se proponían apareciendo allí de aquella manera. Una vez que acabaron de hablar se hizo el silencio, y de repente hablo el anciano.

Bueno, no veo inconveniente con que ustedes aprendan magia, así que hablare con el ministerio. De mientras pueden alojarse en el castillo, y dentro de tres días , cuando haya llegado a un acuerdo con el Ministerio, os llamare para daros una respuesta –dijo Dumbledore, que convenció a los dos chicos.

Pasaron tres días con todo lo que habían soñado, durmiendo en una de las mazmorras del castillo.

Por fin pasaron los tres días, y a las 6p.m. subieron al despacho del director, como habían acordado.

Ah, ya estáis aquí. Bueno, el Ministerio y yo ya hemos tomado una decisión. Hemos decidido que el año que viene empecéis el curso en Hogwarts, pero hay unos asuntos que tenemos que aclarar –dijo Dumbledore.

Esta bien –dijo Jake.

Primero, este año, el 15 de julio deberán venir aquí, y examinarse para saber exactamente que curso deben cursar el año que viene –empezó diciendo Dumbledore.

¿Y no puede ser la semana que viene? –dijo Jim, que no creía que soportaría tanto tiempo.

Por mi no hay ningún problema, es para que os de tiempo de preparaos.

Ya estamos preparados, no necesitamos más tiempo –dijo Jim.

Esta bien, como ustedes quieran. Segunda regla, por diferentes motivos hemos decidido no seleccionarles para ninguna casa por lo que se les asignara un profesor como tutor cada semana. ¿Alguna objeción? –pregunto Dumbledore, que no sabían como se tomarían esta noticia.

Esta bien, al fin y al cabo no queda otro remedio –dijo Jake, que no le hacia mucha gracia, sobre todo porque había visto alguno profesor que no eran de su agrado en esos tres días.

Después de esta noticia se fueron a Hogsmeade, y aparecieron en la escuela una semana mas tarde. Era domingo, por lo que todos los profesores estaban libres y podían hacerles el examen.

Primero hicieron el de Historia de la Magia, y le siguieron Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Herbología, Encantamientos y por ultimo Vuelo. Acabaron todos los exámenes, y tras una larga hora de espero recibieron una noticia del director, anunciándoles que empezarían el curso en tercero, como todos los alumnos de su edad.

También recibieron un sobre que les indicaba en material necesario para el curso siguiente.

Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore –dijo Jake acordándose de Serk –hay que preguntarle si podemos traer a Serk y a Simba –dijo.

Es verdad, ya no me acordaba –dijo Jim.

Fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, ya que al fin y al cabo un fénix era como una lechuza y un mono era como un gato. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir del castillo a Jim se le ocurrió coger unas escobas para hacer mas corto el viaje, y como a Jake le pareció buena idea, se acercaron al almacén de escobas y se llevaron las dos mas decentes que pudieron encontrar.


	5. En el expreso

**EN EL EXPRESO**

Por fin llego el día en el que partirían en el Expreso de Hogwarts camino del castillo. Harry y Hermione estaban con la familia de Ron y todos se dirigieron al anden 93/4.

Rápido chicos, que vamos justos de tiempo –dijo Molly, dando prisa a los chicos.

Tras pasar la barrera todos se dirigieron al tren, pero Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron, le advirtió a Harry que no hiciese nada al respecto de lo hablado de Sirius Black. Una vez dentro los tres amigos no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en un compartimento en el que había al parecer un profesor de la escuela.

El tren ya estaba empezando a andar y hacia sonar sus bocinas, cuando todavía fuera del anden se veía correr a dos chicos con la esperaza de llegar a tiempo. Atravesaron el muro y tuvieron la habilidad de subirse al tren cuando este ya había comenzado su viaje. Se pusieron a buscar un conpartimento vació, pero llegaron al final del tren, y al no dar con ninguno, decidieron dejar sus cosas en el primero que vieron, donde estaban tres alumnos y un adulto dormido.

Hola ¿podemos dejar aquí nuestro equipaje? Es que esta todo ocupado –dijo Jake.

Bueno no hay mucho sitio, pero si les entra, por nosotros no hay ningún problema –dijo Harry amablemente.

Tranquilos, que solo son un par de mochilas. Luego vendremos a recogerlas –siguió diciendo Jake.

Después de esta mini conversación, Jim y Jake se fueron a investigar por el tren. Los tres amigos se quedaron solos de nuevo.

¿Habíais visto alguna vez a esos dos? –pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

Pues a mi no me suenan –añadió Ron.

No lo se, a lo mejor son de primero –dijo Harry.

No lo creo, -dijo Hermione -no parecían de primero, yo más bien diría que son de nuestra edad, ¿no? –termino.

¿Os habéis fijado en el equipaje? Tiene mas mala pinta que el profesor –dijo Harry.

Con esto se acabo la conversación y se olvidaron del tema. Al rato se paro el tren y oyeron gritos. De repente empezaron a sentir un frío helador. Entonces el profesor Lupin despertó y salio al pasillo a espantar a los dementotes, lugar en el que vio a Jake y Jim. Este primero estaba algo afectado por los dementotes, pero el segundo era como si nada. Entro en el compartimiento y vio a Harry desmayado. Cuando este se despertó y le dio un poco de chocolate. El resto del camino el profesor lo paso pensando en como era posible que los dementotes les afectaban tan poco a esos dos chavales de tan solo uno 13 años.

Ya era la hora de empezar a ponerse las túnicas cuando volvieron Jim y Jake dispuestos a cambiarse. Entonces los tres amigos se quedaron mirando como ambos sacaban unas túnicas de sus respectivas mochilas que parecían tener más de cincuenta años. Después de esto los dos se marcharon y Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron una conversación aprovechando que el profesor Lupin se había marchado.

¿Os habéis fijado que mascotas tan extrañas? –dijo Ron asombrado.

Bueno, el chico moreno tiene un mono, que tampoco es tan extraño –dijo Hermione.

Y el chico rubio lleva un fénix –siguió Harry.

No le dieron mas vueltas al tema el resto del viaje.


	6. Planificación del curso

**PLANIFICACION DEL CURSO**

Al fin llegaron a estación de Hogsmeade desde donde partieron hacia el castillo. Una vez allí todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la Ceremonia de Selección y disfrutar luego de la cena. Pero Hooch llamo a Jim y a Jake, y los llevo a la sala de profesores.

Como ya sabréis, no vais a ser seleccionados para ninguna casa, y el profesor me ha pedido que les de las siguientes instrucciones. Cada semana se os asignara un tutor, que se os ira comunicando según pase vaya pasando el curso. El tema del Gran Comedor, dependerá del tutor de esa semana el lugar en el que deban sentarse. Luego os daré el papel que os lo indicara, junto con el horario de las clases. Entonces, cada semana dormiréis en lugar que os diga el profesor. No podrán entrar en ninguna sala común, y respecto al quiddich, podrán jugar en el equipo que quieran, siempre que sean aceptados. Esta semana vuestro tutor será Garrid, cuya cabaña esta junto al bosque prohibido, que como ya sabrán, esta prohibida la entrada. Bueno, ahora ya estará empezando el banquete así que será mejor que vallan allí directamente. Bueno, aquí tenéis la información necesaria –así termino la profesora Hooch.

Estos se fueron a la cabaña donde cogieron algo para comer.

Has leído la hoja –dijo Jim y empezó a leerla.

McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid Gryffindor

Snape, Filch, Bins Slytherin

Flitwick, Sinistra, Hooch Ravenclaw

Sprout, Pomfrey, Trelawney Hufflepuff

O sea que esta semana comemos con Gryffindor ¿no? –dijo Jake.

A los minutos apareció Hagrid.

Hola chicos, me llamo Hagrid. Esta semana estaréis conmigo. Soy el guardabosque de Hogwarts, y este año también voy a daros Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Y vosotros sois?

Yo soy Jim Hopkins.

Y yo soy Jake Meison, encantados.

¿Dónde vamos a dormir? –pregunto Jim que estaba muy cansado.

A si, -hizo un movimiento con su paraguas y aparecieron dos camas –espero que estéis a gusto.

Por cierto Hagrid ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Jake con cara de bueno.

Si, lo que quieras –contesto Hagrid.

¿Por qué han subido dementotes al tren? –pregunto Jake.

… -Hagrid no sabia que decir, pues había recibido ordenes de dar las menos explicaciones posibles. Entonces Jake decidió jugársela.

¿Cómo se llama el preso que se ha escapado? –pregunto Jake, suponiendo que al ser los dementotes los guardianes de Azkaban, alguien se habría fugado.

Esta bien, el preso que se ha escapado es Sirius Black. Los dementotes están aquí para evitar que entre en el colegio. –dijo Hagrid con desgana.

¿Y por que querría hacerlo? –pregunto de nuevo Jake.

Eso me temo que no es de vuestra incumbencia –prosiguió a decir Hagrid evitando meter la pata.

De mientras Jim se había quedado pensativo, pues Sirius era amigo suyo y no se creía aquella historia. Entonces Jake le saco de su ensimismamiento diciendo que iban a dormir.


	7. 1º dia

**1º DIA**

El día amaneció soleado. Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar pronto, ya que luego tenían clase de pociones, desgraciadamente con Slytherin, impartida por el profesor Severus Snape, que no toleraba que ningún alumno llegara tarde. Después de desayunar subieron a la sala común y tras coger los libros se dirigieron a las mazmorras para dar dos horas de clase.

Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras del castillo, en la cabaña de Hagrid, Jim y Jake se despertaban.

¡Es tarde! Teníamos clase de pociones hace 5 minutos con el profesor Snape. ¡Corre! –dijo Jake empezando a vestirse.

Salieron a todo correr de la cabaña, cuando de repente le dijo Jake a Jim:

Espera, vamos primero al Gran Comedor, que tengo mucha hambre.

Vale ¡Corre!

Cogieron cuatro magdalenas y siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras.

En la clase, Snape explicaba una aburrida poción mientras todos estaban en silencio. De repente tocaron la puerta.

Buenos días, disculpe nuestro pequeño retraso, es que nos perdimos –dijo Jake con cara de ángel.

Quédense en la calle y no se muevan de ahí –ordeno Snape enfadado.

Se quedaron en la calle, y empezaron a comerse la magdalena que les quedaba. Mientras, dentro del aula, Snape ordeno a los alumnos que preparasen la poción de la página 27, y salio a la calle. Allí se encontró a los dos chicos desayunando. Este, tras una pequeña charla les castigo durante una semana a trabajos extra a su conveniencia después de la cena.

Pasen a clase –dijo de mal humor.

Usted, Meison, siéntese junto a Malfoy, y Hopkins delante de Weasley.

Lo siento profesor, pero no va a poder ser posible, pues tenemos libros compartidos –dijo Jim.

No importa, usted Hopkins quédese con los libros y Meison ayúdese con lo de Malfoy.

Empezaron a hacer la poción, cuando se les ocurrió echar un ingrediente extra en la poción de Malfoy. Entonces, Jim le paso a Jake un trozo de magdalena que no le había dejado comer Snape, y Jake, con mucho disimulo lo introdujo en el caldero de Malfoy. Al principio no paso nada, pero al cabo de tres minutos hubo una explosión y acabo toda la poción esparcida por la cara de Malfoy. Snape se encolerizo, y les mando diez pergaminos de deberes. Además decidió no dejar salir a nadie que no hubiera acabado su poción, y prometió encontrar al culpable. Los primeros en acabar fueron Jim y Jake, que se fueron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras los demás alumnos acababan, Snape copio una muestra de la poción explosiva de Malfoy. El resto de las clases transcurrieron con mediana normalidad.

Después de cenar, Jim y Jake se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde estaba el despacho de Snape. Tocaron la puerta y entraron.

Ah hola, ya están aquí –dijo con frialdad Snape. A pesar de que les había conocido esa misma mañana, les había cogido mas asco que al propio Harry Potter, pues le recordaban a la pareja que hacían Sirius y James cuando el era pequeño. Además no les podía quitar puntos, ya que no pertenecían a ninguna casa, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. –tengo el placer de informarles de que esta semana tendrán que limpiar todas las mazmorras sin usar magia. Aquí tienen la escoba, la pala y la fregona. Dentro de dos horas podrán irse.

Cogieron los instrumentos y se fueron para empezar por el sitio mas alejado del despacho de Snape. Al cavo de dos horas apareció Snape. Este vio que ni siquiera habían empezado, pero tuvo que aguantarse, ya que era tarde y tenían que irse a dormir.


	8. Trelawney y Hagrid

**TRELAWNEY Y HAGRID**

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en pociones el día anterior.

¿Sabéis quienes son? –pregunto Hermione.

Solo los vimos en el tren, pero no estuvieron en la ceremonia de selección –dijo Harry pensativo.

Serán de Slytherin –dijo Hermione.

¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Ron.

Ay Ron. En Gryffindor no esta, y pociones damos con Slytherin –dijo Hermione.

Pero os habéis fijado con que cara les mira Snape, no parecía tenerles mucho aprecio, y seria la primera vez que Snape odia a un Slytherin –dijo Harry.

De repente aparecieron Jim y Jake, y los tres callaron al instante. Jim se sentó junto a Hermione, y Jake al lado de Harry, en frente de Jim.

Hola –saludo Jake.

Hola –dijeron los tres al unísono.

¿Cómo os llamáis? –pregunto Jim.

Yo soy Harry Potter

Yo Ron Weasley.

Y yo Hermione Granger.

Encantados –dijo Jim.

¿Y quienes sois vosotros? –pregunto Ron.

Yo soy Jim Hopkins –dijo el muchacho moreno.

Y yo soy Jake Meison –dijo el rubio.

¿Pero sois de Gryffindor? No os hemos visto en la sala común –dijo Harry.

No estamos en ninguna casa, así que cada semana cambiamos de mesa en el Gran Comedor.

¿Y donde dormís? –pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

Cada semana estamos con un profesor que es nuestro tutor. Depende quien sea comemos con unos o con otros. –contesto Jim.

Siguieron desayunando y charlando tranquilamente. Cuando acabaron de desayunar Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que Jim y Jake se fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común, se echaron en unas butacas.

¿Qué os han parecido Jake y Jim? –pregunto Hermione.

A mi no me dan muy buena espina –dijo Harry –es extraño que no les hayan querido seleccionar.

¿A vosotros también os parece que hayan sido ellos los de la poción explosiva de Malfoy? –dijo Hermione.

Pues ahora que lo dices, no me extrañaría –dijo Ron –ha estado bien.

Pues a mi no me hace gracia tener que hacer diez pergaminos por su culpa –dijo Harry.

Cogieron los libros y fueron a clase de adivinación. Al mismo tiempo, Jim y Jake cogieron el libro de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigieron a la torre.

Hola buenos días, soy la profesora Trelawney.

Los alumnos estaban sentados por parejas y tenían una taza de te delante, que mediante ella verían el futuro con ayuda del libro.

Esta tía esta loca –dijo Jake a Jim.

Si, pero calla que viene –le avisó Jim.

Según esto vas a ser muy rico –le dijo Jake a Jim no muy convencido.

Pues aquí dice que tú vas a ser una persona muy importante –le dijo Jim a Jake menos convencido todavía.

Entonces, la profesora le pidió a Ron que hiciese la predicción de Harry en alto para toda la clase.

Aquí dice, que vas a sufrir este año, y que esto te va a hacer muy feliz. Es decir, que vas a sufrir pero vas a ser feliz –dijo Ron poco convencido.

Entonces la profesora se acerco y grito.

Tienes el Grim.

Acabo la clase de adivinación y se fueron a transformaciones y luego a encantamientos. Por la tarde se dirigieron a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Esta clase la compartirían con Slytherin, y ya estaban todos los alumnos cuando apareció Hagrid. Este les condujo al interior del bosque hasta un lugar menos poblado de árboles.

Hola, buenos días a todos. Hoy, para el primer día de clase he preparado algo muy especial –todos se quedaron extrañados –mirad, os presento a Buckbeack. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es? –entonces Hermione levanto la mano.

Es un hipogrifo, que es un animal con la cabeza, alas y patas delanteras de águila, y el resto del cuerpo de caballo.

Muy bien. Estos animales son muy orgullosos y por eso no hay que ofenderles. ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?

Todos se echaron para atrás, y a Harry no le quedo mas remedio que ser el.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Hagrid, la clase no salio según lo deseado, ya que Draco Malfoy, que no había prestado atención, fue herido por Buckbeack en el brazo. Después de esto acabo la clase y Jim y Jake se fueron al lago.


	9. conociendo a lupin y a los weasley

**CONOCIENDO A LUPIN Y A LOS WEASLEY**

Todavía tenemos que hacer el trabajo para Snape –dijo Jim –son 10 pergaminos. A lo mejor morimos en el intento –siguió diciendo.

¡Ya se! Podríamos acercarnos a Hogsmeade en un momento a por un par de vuelaplumas –sugirió Jake.

Venga vamos –siguió Jim.

Esta bien, espera un momento que voy a por dinero –dijo Jake mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando Jake volvió salieron furtivamente de Hogwarts convertidos en animagos, y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Allí compraron dos vuelaplumas y después de tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, volvieron a Hogwarts para la cena.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, Jim y Jake se dirigieron a las orillas del lago ha hacer los deberes de pociones con ayuda del vuelaplumas. Ya llevaban 4 hojas cuando de repente empezó a llover. Entonces decidieron irse al Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde menos gente había, para evitar llamar la atención y para que los profesores que estaban cuidando el Gran Comedor, Lupin y McGonagall no les viesen.

¡Jova! Esto no se acaba ni con vuelaplumas –dijo Jake.

De repente Jim cogió los dos vuelaplumas y se los escondió debajo de la túnica.

¿Qué haces? –le pregunto Jake, al que le había pillado por sorpresa. Entonces Jim le hizo una mueca y acto seguido escucho la voz de Lupin.

Hola chicos. No creo que al profesor Snape le haga mucha gracia como hacen ustedes sus deberes. Espero no volver a pillarles o tendré que quitarles sus elaboradas plumas –dicho esto se fue de nuevo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Entonces Jim y Jake decidieron dejar la tarea de pociones para otro momento.

Menos mal que ha sido Lupin el que nos ha pillado, porque si llega a ser McGonagall tendríamos otra semana de castigo –dijo Jim.

Pues si –termino diciendo Jake, y se fueron del Gran Comedor.

Esa noche, después del castigo con Snape, que les hizo cumplirlo por separado, decidieron ir a buscar las cocinas, ya que tanto esfuerzo les había despertado el apetito.

Al cabo de una hora sin resultados, decidieron volver la semana siguiente para ver si obtenían mejores resultados. Pero cuando salían del Gran Comedor se encontraron a Fred y a George.

Hola, ¿vosotros sois los nuevos, no? –pregunto uno de los gemelos.

Si, y vosotros seréis los hermanos Weasley –dijo Jake.

Si –contesto el otro hermano – ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿no tendríais que estar durmiendo?

Bueno, ¿y vosotros? –dijo Jim.

Ya, es que estamos tomando el aire fresco –dijo Fred -¿Y vosotros?

Estamos buscando la cocina –dijo Jake -¿igual nos podéis ayudar? –termino.

Ya sabemos donde esta, pero no se lo vamos ha decir a cualquiera –dijo George.

¿Y que tenemos que hacer para que nos lo digáis? –pregunto Jim.

Bueno –empezó Fred –si conseguís meter estas bombas fétidas duraderas en la sala de profesores os diremos como entrar en las cocinas –termino.

Entonces Jim y Jake cogieron las bombas fétidas y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, donde habían estado el primer día con Hooch. De mientras Fred y George se quedaron esperando.

Oye hermanito, ¿no te parece que estos dos son los de la bomba explosiva de Malfoy que nos contó Ronny? –le pregunto George a Fred.

Si, tiene toda la pinta –le contesto el otro –me parece que nos vamos a llevar bien con estos dos.

Al rato volvieron Jake y Jim con la misión cumplida, y los cuatro se fueron a las cocinas, donde los elfos les dieron una cesta llena de dulces a cada uno. Cuando Jake y Jim volvieron a la cabaña de Hagrid tuvieron la suerte de que este todavía no había vuelto del bosque prohibido, por lo que se fueron enseguida a dormir para no levantar sospechas.

Al día siguiente todos vitoreaban a los hermanos Weasley por la hazaña, a pesar de que estos juraban y perjuraban que ellos no habían sido. Los profesores decidieron no castigarles, porque aparte de que no tenían pruebas, era raro que hermanos Weasley negaran su hazaña de esa manera.

Al cabo de dos días tuvieron su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esta clase Jim y Jake la compartirían con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Todos estaban sentados en sus pupitres cuando entro el profesor Lupin y les dijo que cogieran sus libros y lo acompañaran a la sala de profesores. Cuando llegaron, Jim y Jake pudieron observar que los profesores ya habían hecho desaparecer aquel aroma a vomito con pimienta. En la sala de profesores solo se encontraba Snape que estaba analizando una muestra de la poción explosiva de Malfoy. Cuando salio diciendo que no quería ser testigo de aquello, les echo una mirada de profundo odio a Jim y Jake. Después empezó a hablar Lupin.

Hola, soy el profesor Lupin. Hoy vamos a aprender como defendernos de los boggart. Se trata de un simple encantamiento. Solo tenéis que decir "Ridíkkulo" –explico –Como ya sabréis, el boggart adoptara la forma de lo que mas miedo os da. Poneros en una fila.

Primero se puso Neville. La fila la terminaban Jim, Ron, Harry, Hermione y por ultimo Jake.

Primero apareció Snape, que se vistió con la ropa de la abuela de Neville, tropezándose con el vestido. Después de una momia, una bañes, una serpiente y más bichos raros, toco el turno a Jim. De repente el boggart adopto la forma de un gran perro tendido en el suelo, que estaba muerto. Entonces Lupin se quedo pensativo, pues había visto demasiadas veces a su amigo de la infancia, el asesino mas buscado en la actualidad, Sirius Black, convertirse en ese gran perro negro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de los dos alumnos nuevos, ni porque no los habían seleccionado, así que decidió preguntárselo al directo Dumbledore a la semana siguiente, después de la reunión de profesores de principio de curso.

De repente Jim dijo "ridíkkulo" y el perro, tras bostezar, empezó a jugar con una pelota. Después le toco el turno a Ron, y el boggart se convirtió en una araña gigante. Cuando le toco el turno a Harry, el boggart se convirtió en un dementor, pero entonces Lupin se interpuso dando así la clase por finalizada.


	10. La reunion

**LA REUNION**

Paso una semana, y llego el día en el que los profesores tendrían la reunión de principios de curso. En esta reunión, como todos los años, se reunían todos los profesores al principio, y después, se quedaban solo los jefes de las casas para hablar. Pero ese año hubo algunos cambios.

¿Alguna objeción más? –pregunto Dumbledore dando por terminada la primera charla.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Dumbledore se despidió de los profesores.

Hagrid, Trelawney, ¿podrían quedarse aquí, si no es mucha molestia? –dijo Dumbledore, pues Jim y Jake habían estado bajo su tutela las dos primeras semanas de colegio.

Esta bien, no hay problema –dijo Hagrid.

Lo siento Dumbledore, pero no puedo –dijo Trelawney.

Esta bien, no hay problema –contesto Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, quisiera hablar contigo cuando acabes –dijo de repente Lupin.

Si, yo también tenía que hablar contigo, y si no os importa –dijo mirando a Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. –podrías quedarte aquí.

Bueno, empecemos por Hufflepuff –dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sprout.

Pues la verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Lo único que el padre de un alumno se ha puesto enfermo y me ha pedido permiso para salir de la escuela 4 días. Toma Dumbledore, aquí tienes la autorización que ya he firmado, y ahora, si estas de acuerdo, necesito tu firma –dijo Sprout, quien le paso el papel a Dumbledore para que lo firmara. Una vez haberlo firmado, Dumbledore cedió el turno a Ravenclaw, y comenzó a hablar Flitwick.

- Por el momento no he tenido ningún problema, y si lo tengo ya os lo comunicare –dijo Flitwick.

¿Y que hay de Slytherin? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Lo único que sepáis que Draco Malfoy ya esta mejor, aunque dudo que juegue el primer partido de Quiddich –dijo Snape mirando con odio a Hagrid, aunque este no se dio cuenta.

¿Y en Gryffindor? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Pues como siempre, ya he tenido que llamar la atención a los gemelos Weasley, y por otra parte, Harry Potter no sabe nada que no debiera. –termino diciendo McGonagall dando el tema por zanjado.

Entonces empezó a hablar Dumbledore.

Y bueno Hagrid ¿Qué hay de los nuevos huéspedes? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Que yo sepa, todo esta perfectamente –dijo Hagrid.

Pues yo no diría que es tan perfecto, pues he descubierto que fueron ellos los fabricantes de la poción de Malfoy –dijo Snape con odio.

Así se termino la reunión y se fueron todos menos Lupin y Snape a petición de Dumbledore.

Bueno Remus, ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Bueno, la verdad es que me a mi no se me ha dicho nada acerca de los alumnos Hopkins y Meison, y la verdad es que siento curiosidad por su condición de no ser seleccionados –dijo Lupin.

Entonces Dumbledore le contó todo. Una vez que termino de hablar, Lupin se quedo pensativo.

¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Bueno, lo único que sepan que Hopkins no le afectan los dementote, ya que en el tren paso junto a ellos como si nada.

¿Y a Meison? –pregunto Snape.

El si que estaba algo afectado, pero no mucho.

Y tu Severus ¿querías decirme algo? –le pregunto Dumbledore.

Bueno, el otro día, cuando paso lo de la poción de Malfoy, intente averiguar quien era utilizando Legeremancia, pero como no descubrí al culpable, coji una muestra de la poción. Después de analizarla me di cuenta que había sido Hopkins, ya que tenia restos de la magdalena que este había estado comiendo en la calle, justo antes de que yo saliera. Como este no estaba al lado de Malfoy, supongo que este se la pasaría a Meison, quien lo metería en la poción. Pero lo que me preocupa es no haber podido descubrirles al principio, por lo que me temo que conocen el arte de la oclumancia –dijo Snape.

Vale, ahora ya lo se, pero no veo a esos dos como ninguna amenaza, mas bien me recuerdan a Black y a Potter en su juventud, ya que sospecho que fueron ellos los de las bombas fétidas a largo plazo –dijo Dumbledore.

A Snape no le gusto nada la observación de Dumbledore, y a Lupin en in principio le resulto gracioso, pero luego se acordó de en que se había convertido su antiguo amigo Sirius y se entristeció.

Bueno, yo os quería comentar que ya he buscado una solución para tu problema –siguió diciendo Dumbledore señalando a Lupin. –He pensado que tú Severus prepararas la poción matalobos para Remus. Para que sepas, tiene que estar lista para finales de octubre, ya te dirá Remus el día. Mientras tú, Remus, faltes, Severus se encargara de dar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras –dijo Dumbledore. –Así que esto es todo.

Los tres se marcharon de acuerdo con la proposición de Dumbledore, aunque a Snape no le hiciera mucha gracia.


	11. Quiddich

**QUIDDICH**

A principios de octubre la gente estaba ilusionada por los comienzos de los entrenamientos de Quiddich.

Esta semana estaban bajo la tutela de la profesora Pomfrey, por lo que comían con Hufflepuff. Una mañana, mientras desayunaban, se sentó junto a ellos un chico de cursos superiores.

Hola me llamo Cedric Diggory, vosotros debéis de ser los nuevos alumnos ¿no? –empezó este.

Si, yo soy Jake Meison y este es Jim Hopkins –dijo Jake.

Bueno, la verdad es que quería haceros una proposición. Yo soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Hufflepuff, y este año tenemos dos bajas en el equipo. Me faltan dos personas para los puestos de cazadores. He estado a muchos posibles candidatos de nuestra casa, pero la verdad es que ninguno me ha convencido mucho. Hable con la jefa de nuestra casa, la profesora Sprout, y me dijo que os lo podía proponer a vosotros, que podíais pertenecer a cualquier equipo, y que según le había dicho Hooch, no volabais nada mal –dijo Cedric -¿Qué me decís?

No hay problema ¿Cuándo hay que hacer las pruebas? –pregunto Jim.

Bueno, ya que es sábado, y si no tienen nada que hacer esta tarde, podría ser hoy –contesto Cedric.

Solo tenemos un inconveniente, es que no tenemos escoba –dijo Jake.

No hay problema, hablare con Hooch para que os deje dos en las mejores condiciones posibles. Nos vemos esta tarde a las 5 en el campo de Quiddich –terminó diciendo Cedric y se marcho.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Jim y Jake, después de comer, sobre las cuatro, se acordaron que tenían que ir a los invernaderos a cumplir el castigo con Sprout por haber empezado una guerra de tierra en el invernadero el miércoles pasado, dejando todo hecho una mierda. Ya habían terminado de limpiar el invernadero por lo que esa tarde solo les quedaba regar las plantas indicadas por la profesora Sprout. Estuvieron rogándole a la profesora Sprout con cara de buenos que les dejase salir a las cinco del castigo, en vez de cómo estaba previsto que acabase a las seis. Al final pudieron irse a las cinco y media, por lo que llegaron media hora tarde a las pruebas de Quiddich.

Por fin llegáis. Ya pensaba que no veníais –dijo Cedric Diggory al verlos entrar en el campo.

Lo sentimos, es que se nos olvido decirte esta mañana que estábamos castigados con Sprout hasta las seis, pero hemos conseguido que nos deje salir media hora antes –dijo Jim.

Esta bien. No perdamos mas el tiempo. Tomar, aquí tenéis las dos escobas. Son las mejores que he conseguido –Cedric les paso las dos escobas, una cometa 600, que la cogió Jake, y una estrella fugaz, que la cogió Jim.

Al rato les toco a ellos hacer las pruebas, y después se fueron a las duchas.

Al día siguiente, tras haberlo hablado entre todos los miembros del equipo de Hufflepuff, decidieron que Jim y Jake fueran los dos nuevos cazadores.


	12. Harry Potter descubre

**HARRY DESCUBRE EL PASADO DE JIM Y JAKE**

A finales de octubre ya tenían algo de que alegrarse, porque el día de Halloween tendrían la oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade. Para su desgracia, esa semana estaban bajo la tutela de Snape, y dudaban que este les dejara ir. Por eso decidieron pedir permiso primero a Dumbledore, ya que creían que con el tendrían mas posibilidades. Pero este les dijo que tendrían que pedirle permiso a su tutor, en este caso a Snape.

Discúlpanos profesor Snape, queríamos hablar con usted –empezó Jim.

Ustedes dirán –dijo Snape mirándolos con cara de odio.

Es que nos preguntábamos si usted nos podría dar permiso para ir este sábado a Hogsmeade –pregunto Jake con cara de bueno.

Bueno, depende de su comportamiento hasta entonces –dijo Snape, que sabia de sobra que encontraría una excusa para no dejarles ir.

En el transcurso de la semana Jim y Jake hicieron lo posible por portarse bien. Pero ya era jueves y llevaban cuatro días comiendo en el Gran Comedor con Slytherin. Durante la cena, como era habitual en cualquier comida, Jim y Jake empezaron a discutir con alumnos de 4º. La discusión llego a tal extremo que Jim y Jake no pudieron contenerse mas y soltaron uno duendecillos de Cornualles salvajes por todo el Gran Comedor, que se volvió un completo caos.

¡Como se les ocurre tal barbaridad! –les grito Snape una vez en el despacho tras haber resuelto el follón – Que sepan que no podrán acudir a Hogsmeade el sábado y que en su lugar tendrán que cavar un agujero junto al lago, sin usar magia. El agujero será de 5 metros de profundidad y 4 de ancho, y no podrán irse de allí hasta que finalicen la tarea. Ahora váyanse a dormir y no quiero oír ni un solo ruido –termino Snape dando por finalizada la charla.

Por fin llego el sábado, día en que todos los alumnos de 3º en adelante estaban entusiasmados por la primera visita del curso a Hogsmeade. Todos meno Harry, al que sus tíos no le habían firmado la autorización y McGonagall tampoco.

Después de comer, hacia las cuatro, todos los alumnos salieron del castillo hacia Hogsmeade. Para entonces Jim y Jake ya llevaban media hora cavando aquel dichoso agujero. Harry, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue a hablar con Lupin.

-Ah, hola Harry ¿quieres un te? –le invito a tomar Lupin cuando Harry apareció en la puerta.

La verdad es que quería preguntarle una cosa –le dijo Harry.

Ya lo se, quieres saber por que no te deje enfrentarte con el boggart ¿verdad? –le corto Lupin como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. –Bueno, la verdad es que había quedado claro. Espero que entiendas que no me pareció adecuado que apareciese Voldemort en clase –termino diciendo Lupin.

Bueno, al principio pensé en Voldemort, pero luego recordé a los dementotes y… -dijo Harry.

Los dementotes –dijo Lupin pensativo, y se acerco a la ventana –ósea que lo que mas miedo te da es el propio miedo. Es algo muy sabio, Harry –siguió diciendo.

Harry se acerco también a la ventana. Desde allí se veía como Jim y Jake, que cavaban una especie de agujero junto al lago, cogian agua en cada uno de sus cubos y lo echaban para ablandar la tierra. De repente Jim le echo un cubo de agua a Jake, y así dio comienzo una nueva guerra entre ambos. Al final Jake, Jim y Simba acabaron bañándose en el lago bajo la atenta mirada del fénix de Jake, Serk, que al rato se fue volando.

Oye, profesor, ¿sabe de donde han salido esos dos? Es que me parece extraño que no les hayan seleccionado para ninguna casa –pregunto Harry.

No se si debería contártelo, de hecho no estoy autorizado, aunque si me prometes no decírselo a nadie, no creo que haya inconveniente –dijo Lupin.

Soy una tumba, bueno a Ron y a Hermione… -empezó Harry.

Está bien, te lo contare –dijo Lupin. –empezare desde el principio. La verdad es que no se sabe como, pero Jim y Jake acabaron juntos. Según tengo entendido, Jake no sabía nada acerca de la magia, y así lo quería el ministerio, pero este se encontró con Jim, quien le contó todo lo que sabia. A los once años de edad, edad en la que se entra a Hogwarts, el ministerio no les permitió la entrada al colegio, y con ello les negó el derecho a estudiar magia. Al parecer esto no impidió que estudiaran, llegando incluso a saber más que mucha gente de su misma edad. Como es lógico, Dumbledore no sabia de la existencia de estos dos, así pues, cuando a finales del curso anterior se presentaron aquí y le explicaron su situación a Dumbledore, este llego a un acuerdo con el Ministerio llegando a un acuerdo, estudiarían magia en Hogwarts pero habría que tomar ciertas medidas, como no seleccionarlos –termino Lupin.

¿Pero por que el Ministerio no les permitía estudiar magia? –pregunto Harry.

Te lo explicare –dijo Lupin –En el caso de Jim, nació en Azkaban, siendo hijo de la bruja mas peligrosa que haya pisado la prisión, mucho mas aun que Sirius Black. Pero al fallecer esta, fueron los dementotes quienes se hicieron cargo de el. Para cuando el ministerio se dio cuenta de la situación, el chico ya tendría unos 9 años. Entonces un selecto grupo del Ministerio de Magia se reunió y llegaron a un acuerdo: Jim Hopkins, criado por los dementotes en Azkaban y bajo la influencia de delincuentes, e hijo de Tanya Hopkins, no estudiaría magia, ya que dichas influencias no podrían traer nada bueno, ni para el mago ni para la comunidad mágica, en un futuro próximo.

¿Y que hay de Jake? –pregunto Harry.

Como ya sabrás, Hogwarts fue fundada por los cuatro grandes magos del momento. Entre ellos estaba Salazar Slytherin, quien dejo descendencia por dos ramas, la que conduce a Jake esta formada por squibs y muggles, y el ministerio siempre vigilo cuidadosamente que no hubiera ningún mago. Pero de repente apareció Jake, a quien decidieron ocultarle la existencia de la magia.

¿Y que mas da que venga de Slytherin? –pregunto Harry confuso.

Pues obvio. Como creo que ya sabrás, la otra rama descendiente de Slytherin acaba en Voldemort. El ministerio no podía permitirse enseñar magia a un mago de tal características, arriesgando el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

¿Y que tiene eso que ver con seleccionarlos?

Pues mucho. Si fueran seleccionados en Slytherin la suerte estaría echada, ya que se juntarían con malas compañías. Es por eso que el ministerio decidió no arriesgarse.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero de repente Harry empezó a hablar.

¿Podría preguntarle una cosa? –dijo Harry.

Lo que quieras.

La verdad es que desde que empecé en Hogwarts Snape me miraba con un odio que solo me dedicaba a mí. Pero este año me he fijado que también a usted y a ellos dos les mira igual.

Ya. Snape y yo compartimos curso cuando éramos pequeños junto a tu padre. Se podría decir que tuvimos ciertas rivalidades, por las cuales no culpo a Snape de su mirada.

¿Pero y a ellos? –pregunto.

Bueno, la verdad es que hacen una pareja como la que hacían dos antiguos compañeros míos, cuya diversión principal entre otras era hacerle la vida imposible.

De repente tocaron la puerta y entro Snape. Este le dio una poción a Lupin y se marcho recordándole que se la tomara. A Harry esto le resultaba muy extraño, pues pensaba que tal vez Snape querría envenenar a Lupin.


	13. Incursion de Sirius Black

**EXPLICACIONES**

Me temo que los castigos no surgen efecto en estos dos alumnos. Habían puesto dos almohadas para fingir que dormían –empezó diciendo Snape.

Habrá que buscarlos, con un poco de suerte, no creo que se hayan encontrado con Sirius Black. Esta bien, Severus, piensa donde han podido ir, y diles a los demás que empiecen a buscarlos. Yo me quedo aquí a vigilar. Vuelve dentro de una hora.

Al cabo de una hora volvieron Snape y Lupin sin ninguna noticia nueva.

Hemos mirado por todas partes y no hay rastro de ellos –dijo Lupin.

Quizás se hayan encontrado con Sirius Black –dijo Severus –o ya le conocían y han decidido hacerle compañía.

Te lo repito Severus, estoy seguro de que nadie en este castillo esta ayudando a Sirius Black –dijo Dumbledore.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos, no pueden estar muy lejos –dijo Lupin queriendo cambiar de tema.

De repente se oyó un ruido, y al girarse vieron como se habría el cuadro del frutero por donde se accedía a las cocinas. De allí salían Jim y Jake, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las manos llenas de dulces. Pero al ver a los tres profesores mirándoles, y tras observar el cambio del Gran Comedor, se pararon en seco.

Por fin hemos encontrado a los niños perdidos –dijo Dumbledore. Espero que tengan una buena explicación –dijo tranquilamente.

Jim y Jake se dirigieron a una sala que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores, seguidos de cerca por Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin.

¡Siéntense! –dijo Lupin haciendo aparecer dos sillas.

Jim y Jake se sentaron. Era difícil saber quien estaba mas enfadado, si Dumbledore y Lupin, quienes pese a la situación se podía apreciar en sus caras un poco de diversión, o Snape, a quien consideraron mas oportuno no mirar a la cara.

Bueno, comiencen con su explicación –dijo Dumbledore –desde el principio.

Hoy hemos estado castigados todo el día por soltar aquellos duendecillos. Teníamos que cavar un hoyo. Hemos estado muy ocupados, tanto que no hemos podido comer en condiciones. Se suponía que tendríamos tiempo para ir a la ceremonia. Hemos acabado a las 10, y a pesar de nuestras intenciones, el profesor Snape nos a dejado una nota que decía que nos duchásemos, cenáramos unos sándwiches que nos había dejado, que por cierto, no tenían una pinta muy apetecible, y que nos fuéramos a dormir. Entonces pensamos que después de este duro trabajo, nos merecíamos un buen baño, así que se nos ocurrió ir al baño de los prefectos –explicaba Jake. Dumbledore era la persona a la que mas respeto tenían, y la única a la que no se atrevían a mentir, salvo en algún caso extremo.

Después de darnos un largo baño –siguió diciendo Jim –y teniendo en cuenta el hambre que teníamos, decidimos pasarnos por las cocinas a cenar algo en vez de comernos los sándwiches que nos dejo el profesor Snape. Así que entramos a la cocina por la puerta trasera. Cenamos allí tranquilamente. La verdad es que se nos hizo un poco tarde. Luego salimos con unos pocos dulces que nos habían preparado los elfos, cuando nos encontramos con ustedes –termino de explicar Jim.

Esta bien – dijo Dumbledore –pero que sepan que no se van a librar del castigo por haber dicho la verdad, aunque les aseguro que el profesor Snape lo tendrá en cuenta –siguió Dumbledore dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Snape –Por cierto, ¿no habrán visto algo extraño, no? –pregunto.

¿Algo como que, profesor? –pregunto a su vez Jake queriendo averiguar el porque de aquella situación.

Bueno, debo advertirles que un asesino, llamado Sirius Black, anda suelto, aunque supongo que ya lo sabían –explico Dumbledore.

Si, algo ya habíamos oído –dijo Jim.

Me temo que esta noche Black ha entrado en el castillo, por lo que debo advertirles que se anden con cuidado –dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y que aspecto tiene profesor? –pregunto Jake.

Pregúnteselo a su querido amigo Hopkins, que seguro que podrá darle una descripción detallada –salto de repente Snape, que ya no podía contener más su enfado y su ira.

De repente se hizo un silencio incomodo, especialmente para Jim.

Bueno, según he visto en El Profeta tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros –dijo Jim mirando fijamente a Snape.

Bueno, entonces mañana hablaran sobre su castigo con el profesor Snape, y ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir con sus compañeros –termino diciendo Dumbledore.


	14. Jim y Jake desaparecen

**INCURSION DE SIRIUS BLACK**

Al rato Harry se marcho a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró a Ron y a Hermione. Este les contó lo que le había contado Lupin. Después fueron a prepararse para el banquete de Halloween a las 8:30 en el Gran Comedor junto con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Una vez allí comenzó el banquete.

Mientras tanto, Jim y Jake seguían cavando. Ya llevaban 4m de profundidad y 4m de ancho y largo.

¡Me cago en Snape! –dijo Jake.

El problema es que esta muy lejos –dijo Jim.

Ya habrá empezado el banquete –dijo Jake.

Espero que nos dejen comida –dijo Jim.

El banquete acababa a las 11, y ya eran las 10 cuando Jim y Jake se dirigían al despacho de Snape, con intenciones de ducharse rápido y llegar por lo menos al postre. Pero cuando llegaron allí vieron una nota:

"_Para los alumnos Hopkins y Meison:_

_Debido a su retraso e decidido que ustedes dos no acudirán a banquete._

_Por lo tanto me he tomado el placer de traerles estos sándwiches. Después_

_de ducharos y haberlos comido quiero que ambos vayan a dormir sin_

_armar ningún escándalo."_

Si piensa que voy a cenar esto esta soñando –dijo Jake.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos primero al baño de los prefectos y luego nos acercamos a las cocinas? –propuso Jim.

Vale, pero metemos algo debajo de las almohadas para que parezca que dormimos –dijo Jake.

Esta bien, pero también tenemos que echar los sándwiches a la basura –continuo Jim.

Una vez haber hecho esto, se dirigieron al baño de los prefectos, ya que gracias a Perdí Weasley habían conocido de su existencia, llegando también a saber la entrada. Decidieron jugar a waterpolo. Después de estar agotados, dejaron de jugar y se quedaron a remojo.

A las once acabo el banquete por lo que los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor hacia sus respectivas casas.

¿Os habéis fijado que tranquilidad había en la mesa de Slytherin? –dijo Ron a sus amigos.

Ya, es que no estaban ni Jim ni Jake, ¿Qué raro, no? –dijo Hermione.

Es que estaban castigados. Los he visto mientras estaba con Lupin, haciendo el tonto y bañándose en el lago. Seguramente Snape no les habrá dejado venir al banquete hasta terminar, y se les habrá hecho tarde –añadió Harry.

Cuando los de Gryffindor llegaron a su casa, vieron que el cuadro de la señora estaba rasgado y que esta no estaba. Percy llamo al director, que fue junto a otros profesores.

¿Quién ha sido Peeves? –pregunto con paciencia el director.

Ha sido Sirius Black –respondió este, que no se atrevía a faltarle al respeto a Dumbledore.

Esta bien, cálmense todos. Ahora quiero que los profesores llevéis a los demás alumnos al Gran Comedor. Minerva tu vete a avisar a las demás casa, y tu, Aarhus, convoca los fantasmas para buscar a la señora gorda y encárgate de restaurar el cuadro –ordeno Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

A los 15 minutos Dumbledore bajo al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban todos los alumnos y profesores. Hizo aparecer cientos de sacos de dormir para todos los alumnos, y se reunió con los profesores, quienes empezaron la búsqueda de Black por todo el castillo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando apareció Snape y se dirigió a Dumbledore.

He mirado en las mazmorras, y allí no esta –empezó Snape.

L a verdad es que no esperaba encontrarlo esta noche –dijo Dumbledore.

Asombrosa hazaña, ¿no cree director? Burlar a los dementotes y entrar en el castillo sin ser visto. ¿Quizás hubiera recibido ayuda del interior? –siguió Snape.

Te lo dije al principio de curso, y te lo repito ahora: nadie de este castillo esta ayudando a Sirius Black –dijo Dumbledore dando el tema por zanjado.

¿Y que hay de Potter? Pregunto Snape –no cree que deberíamos advertirle.

Bueno, por ahora que duerma, en nuestros sueños encontramos un mundo enteramente nuestro –dijo Dumbledore, acercándose mas a Harry, quien había escuchado toda la conversación fingiendo que dormía.

Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Hopkins y Meison? –pregunto Dumbledore a Snape.

Están en mi despacho durmiendo, se me olvido decirles que viniese. Ahora voy a buscarlos –dijo Snape y salio andando rápido hacia las mazmorras.

Al cabo de veinte minutos volvía Snape al Gran Comedor, pero para asombro de Dumbledore, este venia con unas almohadas y no había ni rastro ni de Jake ni de Jim.


	15. Victoria de Hufflepuff

**VICTORIA DE HUFFLEPUFF**

Al día siguiente, cuando todos se levantaron, Snape llamo a Jim y a Jake y les dijo que a partir de ese momento tendrían que limpiar cada día un aula diferente. Así hasta la vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad. Toda la semana transcurrió con total normalidad, siendo la furtiva entrada al castillo de Sirius Black el único tema de conversación. Pero el viernes el tema de Sirius Black se suplanto por el primer partido de quiddich que se jugaría al día siguiente.

Cuando fueron a defensa contra las artes oscuras, para asombro de todos, fue Snape el que entro en la clase en lugar de Lupin.

Después de una aburrida clase de DCAO sobre los hombres lobo, Snape les mando dos pergaminos de deberes sobre estas criaturas nocturnas. Mientras los alumnos salían refunfuñando, Snape llamo a Jim y a Jake.

Hopkins, Meison, esperen un momento –advirtió Snape –Como ya sabrán, este sábado hay partido de quiddich, y debo recordarles que tanto si vuestro equipo o el de Gryffindor gana, no podrán acudir a la fiesta puesto que no están autorizados para entrar en ninguna sala común –les dijo Snape, que pese al odio que les tenia a Jim y a Jake, prefería que ganara Hufflepuff.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, ambos equipos se dirigieron al campo. Hacia muy mal tiempo, pero a pesar de ello todos los alumnos fueron a ver el partido. Como de costumbre, Lee Jordan era el comentador.

¡Y comienza el partido! Este año hay cambios en el equipo de Hufflepuff. Este año Cedric Diggory es el nuevo capitán buscador, y Meison y Hopkins los nuevos cazadores. ¡A ver como se las apañan! Angelina con la quaffe, le pasa a Katie y 10 a 0 para Gryffindor. Hopkins recupera la quaffe, se la pasa a Meison, este a Tenner, ¡pero es derribado por una bludger lanzada por Fred Weasley! Meison la recupera de nuevo, se la pasa a Hopkins, se la devuelve, y ¡10 tantos para Hufflepuff! ¡10 iguales!

El partido estuvo muy disputado. Cuando iban 50-50, Harry vio que Diggory iba tras la snich, por lo que salio a la carrera. De repente tuvo un encuentro con los dementotes, lo que le hizo caerse de su escoba desde unos 20m, pero Dumbledore amortiguo la caída y lo llevo a la enfermería. Diggory, que no se dio cuenta, cogió la snich logrando la victoria para su equipo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, quiso repetir el partido. Por otro lado, Harry se quedo sin escoba, puesto que tras su caída, esta fue a parar al sauce boxeador, que la hizo añicos.

A pesar de todos estos sucesos, los de Hufflepuff no dejaron de celebrar la victoria. Jim y Jake también decidieron celebrarlo, por lo que Jake, haciendo uso de la legeremancia, consiguió las contraseñas de la sala común de Hufflepuff, y se unieron a sus compañeros de equipo para celebrarlo a lo grande. A la 1 de la mañana la profesora Sprout mando a todos que se fueran a dormir, y fue entonces cuando se percato de la presencia de Jim y Jake. Esta los mando al despacho del director cuando al llegar, tuvieron la desagradable sorpresa de que Snape se encontraba allí.

Dumbledore, me temo que he encontrado a Hopkins y a Meison celebrando la victoria de Hufflepuff en dicha sala común –explico la profesora Sprout al director.

Esta bien, déjelos aquí -dijo Dumbledore, y Sprout se marcho. -¿Cómo han entrado?

Bueno… -empezó Jim.

Podría ser utilizando una rama oscura de la magia como la legeremancia ¿no le parece señor director? –le corto Snape.

¿Cómo dice? –empezó Jake –no había oído hablar de eso en la vida.

Bueno ¿entonces como acabaron en la sala común de Hufflepuff? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Bueno, como nosotros también habíamos ganado el partido fuimos con nuestros compañeros de equipo a celebrarlo, por lo que entramos todos juntos en la sala común –dijo Jim con tono convincente.

Es verdad, nosotros formamos parte del equipo, y tendríamos que poder celebrarlo con los demás –se apresuro a decir Jake.

Bueno, esta bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir –termino diciendo Dumbledore.

Después de esto, ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Flitwick, quien era su tutor esa semana.


	16. Hogsmeade

**HOGSMEADE**

El lunes Lupin ya estaba de vuelta para dar defensa contra las artes oscuras. Octubre dio paso a noviembre, y con ello llego la 1º derrota de Hufflepuff frente a Ravenclaw.

La última semana del trimestre llego con buenas noticias para los alumnos. Ese fin de semana habría visita a Hogsmeade. Para suerte de Jim y Jake, esa semana estaban con Lupin, quien era más probable que les dejase ir. Entonces el miércoles por la tarde decidieron probar suerte.

Buenas tardes profesor –empezó a decir Jake tras entrar en su despacho –hemos venido a preguntarle si seria tan amable de darnos autorización para visitar Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

¿Eso no debería firmarlo vuestro tutor? –pregunto Lupin.

¿No se lo han explicado profesor? –se extraño Jim.

El caso es que como no tenemos a nadie que se haga cargo de nosotros, el profesor Dumbledore decidió que el permiso para la visita a Hogsmeade nos la daría el profesor que fuese nuestro tutor durante dicha semana. Y por eso a la ultima visita programada al pueblo no pudimos ir, puesto que estábamos con el profesor Snape y nos castigo por razones que solo el conoce.

Esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema –dijo Lupin tras una breve sonrisa – ¿Os quedareis aquí en Navidades? –pregunto Lupin a continuación.

Claro, a donde quiere que vayamos, profesor –le contesto Jim.

Ya claro. Me han pedido que os pregunte si queréis algo especial por navidad –les pregunto Lupin.

No, nada en especial –dijo Jim.

Yo tampoco, -dijo Jake –aunque no estaría mal una habitación definitiva para el resto del año –termino diciendo.

Si, seria perfecto. Además, no entiendo por que no nos han seleccionado para ninguna casa –agrego Jim.

Dicho esto Jim y Jake se fueron hacia el lago donde habían quedado con los hermanos Weasley.

Hola –saludaron Jim y Jake.

Hola –dijeron los gemelos -¿Qué tal?

Bueno, ¿Qué es eso que teníais que contarnos? –pregunto Jake.

Vale, vale –dijo George, como si le estuvieran mutilando a preguntas –es que tenemos un secreto que es el éxito de todas nuestras ideas –siguió este.

Si bueno, ¿y que es? –pregunto ahora Jim.

Bueno, cuando íbamos a primero, una vez nos castigaron y fuimos al despacho de Filch. Allí vimos un cajón que decía "altamente peligroso", y claro, no pudimos remediarlo y cogimos un viejo pergamino que había dentro –empezó a contar Fred.

Esto -añadió George sacando un viejo pergamino. Jim y Jake se quedaron observándolo.

Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo entonces Fred tocando el pergamino con su varita. De repente aparecieron unas letras escritas en el:

"_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar el MAPA DEL MERODEADOR" _

Este mapa es Hogwarts, y esos puntos muestran a cada persona donde esta, junto con su nombre –dijo George.

Si, y también siete pasadizos secretos –añadió Fred.

Filch conoce la existencia de estos, -dijo señalándolos –el que esta detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta esta bloqueado. Otro esta detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso, que es el más accesible. De ahí sales a parar al sótano de Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade –siguió diciendo George.

¿Y el último? –pregunto Jim.

Ese no lo hemos utilizado nunca y dudo que alguien lo haya hecho, ya que su acceso es imposible, puesto que el sauce boxeador esta plantado justo en la entrada –termino diciendo Fred.

¡Que grandes habrían sido estos cuatro señores! –observo Jake.

Si, y que lo digas –dijo Fred.

Bueno, hemos pensado que este mapa le vendría mejor a Harry, ya que no tiene autorización para ir a Hogsmeade –dijo George –y por eso os lo hemos contado, así que no lo olvidéis.

Vale, -dijo Jake –pero, tranquilos, que ya nos las ingeniaremos para salir del castillo –termino diciendo Jake con una sonrisa picara.

Después de estar un rato observando el mapa, George dijo "travesura realizada" de la misma manera que para abrirlo, y esta se cerro. Siguieron toda la tarde hablando, y gastándose bromas entre ellos.

Por fin llego el sábado, día ñeque todos los alumnos de 3º en adelante irían a visitar Hogsmeade. Después de desayunar, todos los alumnos que tenían autorización salieron del castillo camino del pueblo, entre ellos Jim y Jake. Los hermanos Weasley, antes de ir hacia Hogsmeade, fueron en busca de Harry para darle el mapa. Tras contarle la historia de ese maravilloso objeto, cada uno siguió su camino, los hermanos Weasley hacia la salida, y Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al pasadizo que había detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. El camino era mas largo de lo que el esperaba, pero al final llego al sótano de Honeydukes. Al entrar en la tienda tuvo suerte ya que estaba llena y nadie se fijo en el. En una esquina pudo ver a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que se asustaron al verlo allí.

Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hermione sobresaltada.

Bueno, mejor vayámonos a otro sitio y os lo cuento –les dijo.

Ron sugirió ir a las tres escobas, donde se sentaron en una mesa un poco mas apartada. Allí Harry les contó todo lo referente al mapa que le habían dado los gemelos. De repente entraron McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick y Cornelius Fugde en el local. Harry tuvo que esconderse debajo de la mesa ya que estos se sentaron en la mesa de al lado.

¿Qué te trae por aquí, sr. Ministro? –pregunto simpática Rosmerta, la dueña del local.

Nada, solo que con todo este asunto de Sirius Black tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –contesto este –además, me temo que habrá que endurecer mas los sistemas de seguridad.

Es verdad, ya me entere de la entrada de Black al castillo –dijo Rosmerta -¿pero que buscaba allí? –pregunto.

¿Pues a quien iba a ser? –dijo McGonagall, como si fuera obvio –a Harry Potter.

¡No puede ser! –se sorprendió esta.

Si, fue el quien traiciono a los Potter, quien los vendió al señor oscuro, y ahora ha vuelto para acabar con el ultimo de ellos –le contó McGonagall a Rosmerta.

Jamás lo habría pensado –dijo la camarera –Potter y Black eran como hermanos, nunca se veía a uno sin el otro.

Pues ya ves –siguió contando el ministro –además fue Peter Pettegrew quien encontró a Black, a quien no le importo matarlo, dejando un solo dedo del pobre Peter.

Pobre Peter, siempre iba detrás de Black y de Potter, eran sus ídolos –contó Rosmerta.

Si, no se como pudo ir el solo en busca de Black –dijo Fugde –Black era uno de los mejores magos que había entonces, hicieron falta 10 aurores muy cualificados para encontrarlo. Y además, cuando lo encontraron este reía como loco. Yo creo que ya estaba loco –terminó diciendo este.

Y lo peor de todo es que Black fue, y hasta la fecha es el padrino de Harry Potter –añadió McGonagall. Harry, quien había escuchado toda la conversación se quedo helado.

¿Pero como pudo huir de Azkaban? –pregunto Rosmerta todavía impresionada por lo que había escuchado.

No lo se. Cuando fui por ultima vez allí le vi, y a diferencia de todos los demás, este no parecía estar loco, incluso me pidió el periódico para hacer crucigramas –le contesto Fugde.

Cuando estos se marcharon Harry salio de su escondite. Estaba enfadado por lo escuchado, y ahora entendió lo que le dijo el padre de Ron antes de marcharse, pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Tenia claro que si se encontraba con Sirius Black, lo mataría.

Para Jim y Jake el día no había tenido nada que ver con el de los tres amigos, ya que estos se habían gastado casi todos sus ahorros en bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotos y tazas que mordían la nariz. Después de visitar Honeydukes, fueron a las tres escobas, donde tomaron 2 cervezas de mantequilla cada uno. Luego fueron a un bar, llamado cabeza de puerco, donde se hicieron amigos del camarero, Aberforth. Estuvieron riéndose un rato con el, mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla. Era extraño, no sabían porque, pero aquel hombre les sonaba de algo. Luego fueron a la casa de los gritos. Convertidos en animagos, cuando no había nadie cerca, subieron por la fachada hasta una ventana en la que había un pequeño hueco. Desde su interior vieron un camino bastante viejo, y decidieron seguirlo. Para su sorpresa llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, concretamente debajo del sauce boxeador, que se paralizo al apretar un saliente que había en el árbol. Habían encontrado el séptimo pasadizo.


	17. Regalos de Navidad

**REGALOS DE NAVIDAD**

Esa noche, en el Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Jim y a Jake. No hablaron mucho, ya que los dos amigos habían notado que Harry no estaba de muy buen humor.

Esa noche, a pesar de la desaprobación de Hermione, los tres amigos fueron a visitar a Hagrid, quien les dio la mala noticia de que Bukbeack había sido llevado a juicio.

Por fin llego el día de Navidad. Cuando Jim y Jake se levantaron, pudieron ver algunos paquetes de regalo junto a sus improvisadas camas. Estos contenían los libros que les faltaban para que cada uno tuviese los suyos propios. Además también había una carta:

_Señores Hopkins y Meison_

_Tengo el placer de informarles de que después de pensarlo_

_decididamente, hemos decidido otorgarles una aula en desuso_

_como su nuevo cuarto, pero tendrán que arreglarlo ustedes_

_mismos. Respecto lo que concierne al Gran Comedor, por_

_votación se ha decidido que utilicen la mesa de Gryffindor._

_A partir de hoy, tendrán que pedirme a mi cualquier tipo de_

_permiso, como las salidas a Hogsmeade._

_¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!_

_Un saludo: Albus Dumbledore_

¡Bien! –dijo Jake.

Eso, vayámonos de aquí ya, que no quiero segur con Filch –dijo Jim.

Vale, ponte algo de ropa y vamos a vera Dumbledore para saber cual esa aula –dijo Jake, puesto que Jim estaba en pijama, poniéndose unas zapatillas y unos pantalones.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, tocaron la puerta. Este les indico pasaran.

Buenos días profesor –dijo Jake amablemente -¿Nos preguntábamos cual era esa aula?

Es la que esta en la tercera planta, al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Esta bien. ¿Podríamos ir ya a instalarnos? –pregunto Jim.

Si por supuesto, pero les advierto que al estar en desuso tanto tiempo, esta un poco descuidada –les advirtió Dumbledore.

No se preocupe profesor, ya nos las apañaremos –termino diciendo Jake antes de marcharse del despacho del director dando brincos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Filch recogieron rápidamente todas sus cosas y se fueron a su nueva habitación. Una vez allí, utilizaron el hechizo "fregoteo" para dejar limpia la habitación. Acto seguido, a Jake se le ocurrió la brillante idea de insonorizar la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry habría sus regalos. Uno de ellos, que no se sabía quien lo había enviado, resulto ser una escoba, pero no una cualquiera.

¡Aiba Harry! Eso es una saeta de fuego –dijo Ron impresionado.

Creo que si, pero no se quien me la ha enviado –dijo Harry.

Tienes que ser alguien muy especial para el si se ha gastado tanto dinero –observó Ron todavía alucinado.

Si –dijo Harry pensativo –supongo.

Cuando Hermione la vio, no se quedo tan convencida como Ron, pues creía que esta podía estar maldecida.

A la hora de comer, los tres amigos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron una sola mesa en vez de las cuatro que solían estar normalmente. Esto se debía a que en el castillo solo se encontraban Dumbledore, Snape McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Filch y Trelawney de los profesores, y solo se habían quedado ocho alumnos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jake, Jim, dos de 1º y uno de 5º de Slytherin. Fue una comida tranquila, aunque algo incomoda para los de 1º especialmente por la presencia de Dumbledore.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Harry, Ron y Hermione después de aburrirse de sus regalos, salieron a dar una vuelta. Mientras, Jim y Jake limpiaban e insonorizaban su nueva habitación, probando si el hechizo insonorizador había surgido. Justo antes de cenar habían logrado terminar con la habitación. Las paredes ahora eran naranjas, pero casi no se veían por la cantidad de postres que habían colocado los dos amigos. En ella se podía apreciar una foto de Serk y Simba juntos, una snich, el escudo de Hogwarts e infinidad de cosas más. En una esquina estaban las dos camas, y cerca una cesta para Simba y un palo donde solía descansar Serk. Al fondo se podían apreciar tres círculos pintados en la pared, que era mejor no imaginar para que serían. Después de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.


	18. La desaparicion

**LA DESAPARICIÓN**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Harry, seguido de Ron y Hermione, se adentro en el bosque prohibido en busca de Sirius Black, pues esa noche había soñado con la muerte de sus padres, y se había despertado su ira. A pesar de las insistencias de Ron y Hermione de que se olvidase, que los dementotes lo atraparían, este siguió su camino.

De repente, en el borde del bosque prohibido vieron a Jim. Ron y Hermione se pararon a saludarle, y le preguntaron que hacia allí, y donde estaba Jake, pues raramente se veía a uno sin el otro. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Harry había desaparecido de su lado, se había adentrado en el bosque.

¿Dónde esta Harry? –pregunto Ron cuando se percato de su ausencia.

Estaba ahí hace unos segundos –contesto Jim que no entendía el tono de preocupación de Ron.

¡Oh no! Se ha adentrado en el bosque. Espero que no haga ninguna locura –dijo Hermione y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Ron y Jim, aunque este último no entendía que le pasaba a Harry, le siguieron, y una vez dentro empezaron a llamarles, tanto a Harry como a Jake, que en esos momentos también estaba en el bosque y probablemente se habría encontrado con Harry. Y a llevaban 20 minutos buscándoles cuando de repente Ron y Hermione empezaron a sentir un frío helador. Los dementotes, sedientos como estaban, habían atacado a Ron, Hermione, y Jim, pero a este no le afectaban, por lo que intento encontrar la forma de espantarlos. Recordaba que había un hechizo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no recordaba cual era. Al cabo de 5 minutos fue cuando Jim se acordó, y lanzo el "expecto patronum" contra los dementores. Ron y Hermione estaban muy débiles, y Jim decidió dejarlos allí para que se recuperaran, y se adentro en el bosque en busca de Harry y Jake. Al cabo de media hora Jim oyó un ruido. De repente se vio rodeado de dos criaturas con aspecto de mujer, que las identifico como arpías.

¡Quieto humano! –dijo una de ellas.

¡Donde están mis amigos! –dijo Jim que se imagino que los habían cogido.

¡Cállate y escucha! –le espeto la otra –Hemos raptado a tus dos amigos y no los soltaremos hasta que acabemos de hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer. Si avisas a algún profesor de su ausencia mataremos al rubio ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Después de esta pequeña charla Jim se fue por donde había venido. Cuando llego a donde había dejado a Ron y Hermione, vio que estos ya estaban casi recuperados, pero de nuevo se acerco un dementor, por lo que salieron del bosque camino del castillo después de que Jim usara el "expecto patronum". Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a la habitación de Jake y Jim. Una vez allí empezaron a hablar:

Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore –dijo Hermione.

¡No! –dijo Jim tajante.

¿Cómo que no? –dijo Ron -¡han raptado a Harry y a Jake!

Escucharme –dijo Jim –cuando fui a buscarles me encontré con una criatura que me dijo que si avisábamos a algún profesor matarían a Jake –dijo este.

¿Y que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Hermione –esta claro que solo quieren a Harry.

Tengo una idea –dijo Jim –yo saldré al bosque, no se enteraran de que les estoy siguiendo. Vosotros os quedareis aquí encubriendo a Harry. Es importante que nadie note su ausencia. También debéis encubrirme a Jake y a mí. Pero especialmente a Harry, pues es mas preocupante su desaparición.

De eso nada –dijo Ron –iremos contigo al bosque.

No puede ser. Los dementotes andan por ahí y no avanzaríamos mucho si nos parásemos cada vez que nos atacasen.

¿Y como sabes que no se percataran de tu presencia en el bosque? –dijo Hermione.

No lo harán, te lo aseguro.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –insistió Ron.

Hacerme caso. Vosotros preocuparos de que no noten nuestra ausencia –dijo Jim.

Esta bien –dijo Hermione –Lo mejor será que bajemos a comer. Creo que lo mejor será coger un poco de poción multijugos que tiene Snape en su despacho, y tú Jim, te harás pasar por Harry ¿Qué os parece?

Perfecto –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Después de que Jim se tomara la poción se dirigieron a comer. Cuando estaban a punto de acabar, Jim, convertido en Harry, se fue de la mesa alegando que tenía que ir al servicio, pues se le estaban acabando los efectos de la poción. Después de pasar por el baño fue a su habitación, donde dejo una nota en la que decía que se iba al bosque, y que volvería para las 6:00, y que después de leerlo, quemaran la nota.

Harry entro en el bosque decidido. Había conseguido despistar a Ron y a Hermione, cuando de repente oyó a Jake.

Hola Harry ¿Qué haces? –dijo Jake.

Este no contesto. Siguió su camino, pero de repente, sin tiempo para sacar su varita, una especia de criaturas con aspecto de mujer le cogieron. Jake salio a su ayuda con la varita en alto, pero antes de que pudiera atacar aparecieron mas criaturas que le cogieron por la espalda. Estos fueron arrastrados hacia el interior del bosque con rapidez. Al cabo de dos minutos oyeron los desesperados gritos de Ron, Hermione y Jim, pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues aquellas criaturas les tenían bien atados y no podían emitir ningún ruido. Siguieron adentrándose en el bosque. Ya llevaba 4 horas andando cuando las arpías pararon. Se instalaron allí y ataron a Harry y a Jake en uno de los árboles. Cuando las arpías les dejaron Jake y Harry empezaron a hablar:

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Jake.

Si ¿Y tu? –contesto Harry.

Si.

Tenemos que escaparnos –dijo Harry.

Ya. Pero estoy sin varita. Me la quitaron cuando intente ayudarte.

Bueno, yo aun tengo la mía.

Creo que será mejor esperar a mañana. Estamos muy lejos del castillo, no creo que consiguiésemos llegar. Además, mejor que se confíen y bajen la guardia –dijo Jake.

¿Sabes que son? No son humanos –pregunto Harry.

Si. Son arpías –contesto Jake.

¿Y que son arpías? –pregunto con curiosidad Harry.

Son criaturas mágicas con forma de mujer que se comen a los niños –le explico Jake.

Entonces tenemos un problema.

No. No lo creo, si quisieran comernos ya lo habrían hecho –dijo Jake pensativo.

¡Eh vosotros, callaos o alguno acabara mal! –grito de repente una de ellas mirando a Jake con cara de querer devorarlo.

Aquí acabo la charla de estos dos, que se limitaron a observar a las criaturas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Al rato se durmieron, pues estaban agotados por la gran caminata que habían hecho.


	19. Raptados

**RAPTADOS**

A las seis, Jim llego a su cuarto, donde le esperaban Ron y Hermione.

¿Y? ¿Les encontraste? –pregunto Hermione impaciente.

No. Pero tengo una ligera idea. –dijo Jim.

¿Dónde? –pregunto Ron.

Haber, os lo explicare, -empezó Jim- .Salí al bosque e intente seguir su rastro. Por suerte Jake dejo alguna pista. Lo malo es que deben de estar muy lejos, calculo que a unas tres o cuatro horas.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca. Aquella situación le resultaba insufrible por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, decidieron continuar con su plan. Decidieron no acudir a la cena ninguno. Se quedaron en la habitación de Jake y de Jim hablando y jugando con Simba, el mono de Jim. A la noche, como solía hacer Jake, Jim dejo a Serk salir a dar una vuelta. Cuando llego la hora de dormir decidieron que Jim se haría pasar por Harry, e iría a dormir a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pusieron unas almohadas en las camas de Jim y Jake, Jim conjuro un hechizo para que pareciese que alguien dormía, y se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras, después de la cena, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall empezaron a hablar.

Que raro que no hallan venido a cenar Potter, Weasley y Granger –dijo McGonagall.

Y, no tendrían hambre –dijo Snape.

Es extraño, pues tampoco los he visto el resto del día –dijo McGonagall.

Yo si les vi., a Granger y Weasley –dijo Snape.

¿Y no estaba Harry con ellos? –pregunto Dumbledore.

No –contesto Snape.

Que extraño. Me pareció que estaba extraño en la comida –siguió Dumbledore.

A mi también –dijo McGonagall.

Y a Jake y a Jim no los he visto en todo el día –dijo Snape.

Yo tampoco –dijo McGonagall.

Parece que pasa algo raro –dijo Dumbledore –Minerva, Severus, quiero que os aseguréis de que están bien. Si notáis algo extraño comunicádmelo.

Está bien –dijo McGonagall, y tanto ella como Snape se marcharon.

Estaba claro que algo raro sucedía, así que mientras McGonagall fue a la sala común de Gryffindor a ver si estaban allí todos, Snape se dirigió al cuarto de Jim y Jake. Tras comprobar que todos se encontraban durmiendo decidieron dejar el asunto y continuar al día siguiente.

El día amaneció soleado a pesar de frió que hacia. Ron, HERMIONE Y Jim decidieron bajar temprano a desayunar, antes de que fuese nadie. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que McGonagall y Snape sospechaban algo, ya que en un par de ocasiones abordaron a Ron, Hermione y Jim por separado con preguntas algo comprometedoras. El mayor problema era Snape, pues podía darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione mentían, así que cuando este les paro a estos dos, Jim se apresuro a echarles un cable, haciendo que Snape hablase con el, que no tenia el mismo problema que ellos. Así se pasaron toda la mañana, encubriendo a Harry y a Jake como podía, a pesar de que no consiguieron convencer ni a Snape ni a McGonagall de que nada extraño sucedía.

El día amaneció soleado, pero en aquella parte del bosque no entraban los rayos de luz. Harry y Jake llevaban 1 h despiertos, y tenían planeado escaparse a la señal de Jake. De repente Jake le dio un codazo a Harry y este saco su varita, y tras romper las cuerdas que los ataban empezaron a alejarse sigilosamente. Pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que una de las arpías se giro y les vio, por lo que empezaron a huir desesperadamente. De repente Harry se cayó con un tronco que no había visto, y sintió un dolor enorme en la pierna derecha. Se la había roto. Jake intento ayudarle, pero fue inútil, pues enseguida llegaron las arpías, quienes les cogieron, y tras quitarle la varita a Harry, los devolvieron a su sitio de antes.

Por fin llego la tarde, y Jim se fue al bosque para intentar encontrar a sus amigos. Se transformo en una pantera y empezó a seguir el rastro que Jake le había dejado. Cuando considero que estaba cerca se transformo a humano otra vez, y con la varita en la mano empezó a buscar por allí. De repente le salieron al paso las dos arpías que había visto el día anterior.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto una de ellas.

Nada –dijo Jim

Te dijimos que no queríamos a nadie cerca, si no, ya sabes lo que pasara –siguió diciendo la arpía.

¿Y como se que siguen vivos? –pregunto este.

Lo están. Y ahora largo de aquí si no quieres que te cojamos a ti también –dijo la arpía.

Está bien –dijo Jim enfadado, y se fue.

Cuando llego al castillo ya era la hora de cenar, pues el sitio donde se encontró con las criaturas estaba muy lejos, incluso para una pantera.

Ron, Hermione y Jim intentaron encubrir a Harry y a Jake, pero ya no daba resultado. Después de cenar los tres se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Por fin se quedaron solos Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

Esta claro que faltan Harry y Jake. No los he visto en ningún momento –dijo McGonagall.

Está bien. Los buscaremos por el castillo –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry y Jake estaban hambrientos, ya que no les dieron nada de comer en aquellos días. Además, Harry tenia una pierna rota, y eso no ayudaba a la hora de plantearse huir. Una vez que asumieron que no tenían escapatoria empezaron a hablar.

¿A dónde ibas ayer, cuando nos cogieron? –pregunto Jake intentando entablar conversación, pues bastante aburrido era estar allí atado como para estar callado.

A ningún sitio. Es que me había enfadado con Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry intentando sonar convincente.

Ya –dijo Jake, que sabia que Harry le estaba mintiendo.

¿Crees que nos estarán buscando? –dijo Harry.

No lo se. Puede que si. Pero estamos muy lejos, así que será difícil que nos encuentren –dijo Jake, que esperaba que Jim hubiera podido seguir su pista.

¿Por qué crees que nos han cogido? –pregunto Harry.

No lo se. Creo que te querían a ti. Yo solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Vaya, lo siento.

No tienes que sentir nada.

Cambiando de tema, ¿tú tienes un fénix, no? –pregunto Harry.

Si.

¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Lo encontré de cría y lo cuide. A partir de entonces se ha quedado conmigo.

Siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que oscureció y decidieron dormirse.

Habían pasado dos días desde que desaparecieron Harry y Jake, y Hermione, Ron y Jim no estaban mas cerca que el primer día de encontrarlos. Por la mañana decidieron quedarse en la habitación de Jim, donde evitarían encontrarse con McGonagall o Snape. Estuvieron un rato hablando, y luego jugaron con Simba, que el estar tanto tiempo le hacia inquietarse. Decidieron que no irían a la comida, que Jim iría a las cocinas y llevaría algo para comer.

Eran las 9 y estaba empezando a oscurecer, cuando Serk se volvió loco por salir, así que abrieron la ventana para que saliera. Este salio como una flecha en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Cuando llegaron las 10, Jim decidió marcharse.

Me voy –dijo de repente Jim.

¿Cómo que te vas? –dijo Hermione.

No aguanto mas estar aquí sin hacer nada –dijo –.Si no he vuelto para las 12 de la noche, avisar a Dumbledore. –siguió.

Esta bien, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Ron.

No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo, y se fue.

Ron y Hermione esperaron impacientes. Ya era las 11:55 y Jim no daba señales de vida. Esperaron hasta las 12:15, y en vista de que este no aparecía, se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí se encontraron también a Snape y a McGonagall. Cuando Hermione y Ron acabaron de contar todo lo sucedido, los tres profesores, junto con los dos alumnos, bajaron a los terrenos del colegio en dirección al bosque prohibido.

El día amaneció nublado, por lo que aquella parte del bosque estaba muy oscura. Harry cada vez estaba peor.

Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Jake, mientras pensaba como.

Pues lo tenemos muy difícil, no creo que podamos hacer nada sin varitas –dijo Harry.

Jake siguió pensando en la solución. Ya era de noche y seguía sin ocurrírsele nada, iba darse por vencido, cuándo de repente le pareció oír el canto de un fénix, de su fénix. Para su suerte, ya eran las 10, y estaba todo completamente oscuro. De repente vio a Serk a lo alto. Este se acercó a su amo, y sigilosamente corto la cuerda que les aprisionaba.

Harry vete –dijo Jake.

¿Y tu a donde vas? –pregunto Harry.

Enseguida voy, voy a por las varitas. Enseguida te alcanzo –dijo Jake mientras se alejaba hacia donde se encontraban las arpías.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, y empezó a correr como pudo, pues le dolía mucho la pierna rota. Y llevaba 10 minutos cuando oyó un ruido de cascos cerca. De repente vio a Fields.

Venga Harry, corre, súbete a mi lomo –dijo Fields.

No. También esta Jake, un amigo, no voy a dejarle solo –dijo Harry.

No le pasara nada, sabe cuidarse solo –dijo –pero tu con esa pierna no llegaras muy lejos –siguió diciendo.

No. Esperare a que venga. Ha ido a por las varitas –dijo Harry cabezonamente.

Esperaron un minuto y enseguida apareció Jake con las dos varitas.

Venga, vámonos. ¡Ah hola Fields! Me temo que se han percatado de nuestra huida y vienen a por nosotros. Vámonos rápido –dijo mientras ayudaba a Harry a avanzar.

Jake, yo me llevare a Harry, que no va allegar muy lejos con esa pierna –dijo Fields.

Está bien –dijo Jake.

Cuando le lleve volveré, pero tardare mucho, así que no me esperes. Quizás te encuentres con Jim, a estado buscándote –dijo, y después de que Harry se montara encima, salio galopando.

Jake se quedo solo, y empezó a correr en la misma dirección, pero tenia que pararse cada dos por tres para esquivar a las arpías y lanzarles hechizos, pues aunque acertó varias veces, estas volvían a levantarse y a atacar.


	20. Saeta de Fuego

**SAETA DE FUEGO**

Harry ya llevaba 2 horas encima de Fields, que parecía no cansarse nunca. Ya eran las 12:30 cuando de repente Harry vio aparecer el castillo ante sus ojos, y para su sorpresa, vio a Dumbledore, Snape McGonagall y Ron y Hermione que corrían hacia el.

Harry, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Dumbledore una vez que se juntaron.

Si, pero tengo la pierna rota –dijo Harry mientras bajaba del lomo de Fields.

Gracias Fields –dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y Meison? –pregunto Snape.

Se dirigía hacia aquí, pero le seguían –dijo Fields –con suerte se habrá encontrado con Jim.

Está bien. Ron, Hermione, acompañad a Harry a la enfermería y esperadnos allí. Severus, Minerva, nosotros seguiremos –ordeno Dumbledore, con una voz que transmitía tranquilidad –Fields, ¿puedes acompañarles al castillo? –le pregunto.

Claro, no hay problema –dijo, y los cuatro se alejaron poco a poco.

Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall siguieron adentrándose en el bosque.

Jake, guiado por Serk, ya llevaba dos horas corriendo, y por fin empezó a notar que el bosque era menos denso. Además, ya había dejado fuera de combate a 4 de las 11 arpías que le seguían. Continúo su camino, aunque cada vez estaba más cansado, y eso se notaba.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando ya solo le seguían 3 arpías, Serk pego un pitido, y acto seguido aparecieron Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

Cuando Dumbledore vio a Jake seguido por las tres arpías, lanzo un hechizo, con lo que quedaron inconscientes. En ese preciso momento, Jake vio aparecer detrás de un árbol unos ojos amarillos, que los reconoció como los de Jim. Después de que le lanzara una sonrisa para decirle que estaba bien, este se fue para que no le viera ninguno de los tres profesores.

¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Dumbledore a Jake mientras se acercaba.

Si. Solo estoy cansado dijo Jake -¿Dónde esta Harry?

Está bien. Esta en la enfermería –dijo.

De repente se oyó un ruido y las tres arpías se fueron si dejar rastro. Después, todos se dirigieron al castillo, camino de la enfermería. Una vez allí, y después de que Jake viera a Harry, Ron y Hermione, apareció Jim. Después de un rato, Dumbledore y Snape les hicieron salir a Jim y a Jake fuera.

¿Bueno que les parece si nos cuentan todo lo sucedido? –pregunto Dumbledore a los dos.

Jake y Jim contaron todo lo sucedido y cuando acabaron Snape pregunto.

Hopkins ¿se puede saber donde se encontraba cuando Weasley y Granger vinieron a avisarnos?

En mi cuarto, durmiendo.

Ya, -dijo Snape, pues no se lo tragaba, y tampoco Dumbledore, pues aunque Jim sabia oclumancia, Dumbledore era un experto en Legeremancia.

Una cosa mas señor Meison, ¿pudo averiguar que querían las arpías, o quien las había enviado? –pregunto Dumbledore.

No, lo siento –contesto Jake.

Esta bien, váyanse a su habitación a descansar, que supongo que estarán deseándolo.

Si señor –dijeron los dos al unísono y se fueron.

Entonces Dumbledore y Snape volvieron a entrar en la enfermería, donde estaba McGonagall y los tres amigos. Harry ya estaba mejor, por lo que decidieron preguntarle.

¿Qué tal estas Harry? –empezó Dumbledore.

Me encuentro mejor, gracias –contesto Harry.

¿Y sabes por que os secuestraron? –pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente.

No, no escuche nada, pero dudo que tuviese que ver con Jake –contesto Jake.

Vale, esta bien –termino diciendo Dumbledore, ahora descansa, y ustedes –dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione –será mejor que vayan a su cuarto a dormir.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente solo tres alumnos bajaron a desayunar, ya que los otros cinco estaban todavía durmiendo en sus camas. Justo cuando termino el desayuno Hermione bajo de su dormitorio para encontrarse con McGonagall.

Profesora McGonagall –le llamo la chica.

¿Qué quiere señorita Granger? –le pregunto la profesora.

Es respecto a Harry, –empezó Hermione –el día de Navidad le regalaron una escoba, pero no una cualquiera, una Saeta de Fuego. –siguió contando –Lo raro es que no llevaba el nombre de quien se la había enviado, y después de lo acontecido, me preocupa.

Le entiendo, ¿piensas que quizás se la podría haber enviado Sirius Black? –intuyo McGonagall.

S, bueno, no se –dudo Hermione.

Gracias por avisarme señorita Granger –le dijo McGonagall antes de marcharse.

Ese mismo día McGonagall confisco a Harry su nueva escoba, haciendo que este y Ron se enfadaran con Hermione.

El resto de las navidades fueron normales dentro de lo que cabían. Jim y Jake se pasaban el día en el lago inventando nuevas trastadas que llevar a cabo cuando terminasen las vacaciones. Hermione se pasaba el día en la biblioteca buscando algo para ayudar con el caso de Buckbeack. Por otro lado Harry y Ron seguían enfadados con ella.

Cuando terminaron las vacaciones el ruido volvió a adueñarse del castillo, emitidos por ansiosos estudiantes que contaban entusiasmados las vivencias de sus vacaciones. Pero para desgracia de todos los alumnos, pronto empezaron las clases, y con ello tardes enteras haciendo deberes.

Eh Harry! –le llamo Oliver Word una tarde en los pasillos cuando terminaron las clases – ¿Has conseguido arreglar lo de la escoba? –empezó, - te recuerdo que tendrás que comprarte un antes del próximo partido. –siguió, -no se, quizás una Nimbus 2001 estaría bien, ya que es parecida a la tuya –termino diciendo el capitán.

Tranquilo Oliver –dijo de repente Ron, que estaba junto a Harry –estas navidades le regalaron una Saeta de Fuego –salto de repente.

¡Que! ¡Una Saeta de Fuego! –dijo Oliver sin dar crédito a sus palabras -¿de verdad que es una Saeta de Fuego?

Si –contesto Harry –pero McGonagall me la confisco porque dice que podría estar maldita –termino este.

Tranquilo Harry –dijo Oliver todavía sorprendido –yo la haré entrar en razón –término diciendo antes de irse.


	21. Idea descabellada

**IDEA DESCABELLADA**

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos del castillo, Jim y Jake iban hablando tranquilamente rumbo al lago. Entonces se fijaron en un pequeño detalle.

Esa es Hermione ¿no? –pregunto Jim a su amigo.

Si, que raro que no este con Harry y Ron. Se habrán peleado –dedujo Jake –Vamos.

Los dos amigos se acercaron a la muchacha. Estuvieron un rato hablando, y al cabo de una hora, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, los tres se dirigieron al castillo. Jim y Jake a su cuarto, y Hermione hacia su sala común. Esta, en el camino pensaba que le caían bien esos dos chicos, que eran simpáticos.

A partir de entonces, se solía ver bastante a los dos chicos con Hermione, cosa que extrañaba a la gente al no verla con Harry y Ron. Estos dos estaban que echaban humo, pero sobre todo Ron.

La has visto, se chiva a McGonagall, y encima de no pedirnos perdón siquiera, se va con ellos como si nosotros no existiéramos –se quejaba Ron a su amigo Harry, que ya estaba harto de escucharle todo el día quejándose de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, Jim y Jake le contaban a Hermione su nueva gran idea.

Sabes Hermione, ayer se nos ocurrió una genial idea –contaba Jake.

Si, hemos pensado, que como mañana tenemos un día muy duro de clases, le daremos un toque de humor para no aburrirnos.

¿Qué pretendéis? –pregunto Hermione mirando con desconfianza.

Ves esto –dijo Jake sacando una pequeña bolsita marrón de tela –pues esto son semillas de unas plantas muy cariñosas.

Y junto con esta poción que hemos preparado –siguió contando Jim –haremos que mañana estas preciosas plantas pasen un buen día en este hermoso castillo –termino.

Haber si lo entiendo, -hablo entonces Hermione – ¿pretendéis hacer crecer una s plantas por todo el castillo mañana para divertiros? –dijo esta poniendo cara de no entender nada –No le encuentro la gracia, pero si así se divierten, allá ustedes.

Jim y Jake se miraron, pues estaba claro que Hermione no lo había entendido del todo bien, pero decidieron no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes para descansar para el día siguiente.

Eran las 4:00 a.m. cuando Jim y Jake se levantaron de su cama, pues tenían un trabajillo que hacer. Así pues, poniéndose ropa oscura, se dispusieron a trabajar. Dividieron las semillas y la poción en dos, una para cada uno.

Acuérdate Jim de hacer el encantamiento "Esperae 10", vale –le recordó un adormecido Jake a su amigo que bostezaba. Habían decidido hacer ese encantamiento para que la poción no tuviera efecto hasta las diez de la mañana, y así asegurarse el éxito de la misión.

Acto seguido ambos cogieron sus respectivas escobas y se dirigieron cada uno a un lado del castillo.

Ya era las 7:30 cuando los dos amigos regresaron a su habitación.

¿Algún problema? –pregunto Jim a Jake.

No, nada importante. Solo tuve la mala suerte de casi encontrarme con Snape. Suerte que estaba oscuro y me pude esconder detrás de una estatua, por que si me llega a pillar me mata –dijo Jake con un toque cómico en sus palabras.

Como ya eran las 7:30 decidieron ducharse para luego bajar a desayunar y así no levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto, como todos los días, Hermione se levanto, y tras ducharse y vestirse, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar. En el camino, al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, pensó que Jim y Jake se habían olvidado de su broma, o habían fracasado en el intento, y ahora estarían castigados por su gran sentido del humor. Ya llevaba 5 minutos sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor, cuando por la puerta entraron Jim y Jake.

Hola –saludó un adormilado Jim.

Os habéis visto, parece que no habéis dormido en toda la noche .observo Hermione al ver las ojeras que traían los dos amigos.

Bueno, no será para tanto –dijo Jake tranquilamente mientras devoraba un bollo de chocolate.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todos los de Gryffindor de tercero se dirigieron a su sala común para coger su libro de transformaciones, y luego ir al aula donde les esperaba McGonagall.

Por fin termino la aburrida clase que compartía con Ravenclaw, en la que se dedicaron a intentar transformar una mesa en un caballo. Cuando Neville fue a salir de clase, pego un grito y se echo hacia atrás haciendo caer a la fila de alumnos que iba tras el. Fue entonces cuando la profesora McGonagall pudo ver escandalizada como todo el pasillo del exterior del aula estaba lleno de gigantes plantas carnívoras. Entonces la cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea que había en la clase.

Profesora McGonagall, como ya ha observado, el castillo esta lleno de estas gigantes plantas. Por lo tanto, necesito que lleve a todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor.

McGonagall, haciendo caso a las indicaciones del directo, hizo un gran escudo con su varita para llevar a todos sus alumnos al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts que iban llegando poco a poco.

-¿No habréis sido vosotros, no? –pregunto Ron acercándose junto a Harry a sus dos hermanos gemelos.

Hombre Ronnie, que no estamos tan locos –dijo Fred.

Ya, pero no ha sido mala idea, verdad Fred. No se quien habrá sido, pero debe de ser un genio –siguió George.

Bueno, tenéis razón. Por lo menos nos hemos librado de un mal día de clases –añadió Harry tras leer un papel de Dumbledore que decía:

_Alumnos de Hogwarts:_

_Quedan suspendidas las clases de hoy. Vallan saliendo del castillo hacia los terrenos del colegio, y no entren hasta nuevo aviso._

¡Bien! Un día libre –dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguido de Harry.

Jim y Jake ya habían salido y estaban junto al sauce que estaba al lado del lago cuando apareció una histérica Hermione.

¡Están locos! ¡Como se les ocurre! ¡No saben que podría haber pasado algo! –empezó a gritarles la CHICA.

Hombre, no exageres –dijo Jake.

Además, les hemos hecho un favor a todos. Hoy nadie tendrá que trabajar –dijo Jim como excusa.

¡Sabéis que os digo, que no quiero saber nada de vuestras ideas! ¡No quiero que me digan nada, prefiero no saber! Entendido –siguió gritando Hermione.

Vale, vale –dijo Jake. Justo en ese momento se percataron de la presencia de Lupin.

¿Por qué no quieres saber nuestras ideas para las vacaciones de Semana Santa? –pregunto Jim a Hermione intentando disimular.

Si, hemos pensado… -empezó Jake.

No se molesten en disimular –les dijo Lupin a Jim y Jake en ese momento –He oído toda la conversación, y además, ya sospeche de ustedes. Bueno, dudo que la señorita Granger haya participado, pero a ustedes les espero en mi despacho el jueves que viene a las 8:00 p.m. Y tienen suerte de que no se lo comente a los demás profesores, pues supongo que algunos como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall querrán saber quien les ha robado un día de sus clases. –dicho esto Lupin se marcho. No podía evitar no enfadarse con ellos. Sabia que se habían pasado de la raya, y que merecían algo mas que el simple castigo que les pondría, pero no podía evitar ver en ellos a sus dos amigos de la infancia, y por eso comprendía que no lo hacían mas que por diversión. Pero había algo que lo entristecía, y era pensar lo que les había pasado a sus dos amigos, uno muerto por la traición del otro, y este segundo encerrado en Azkaban, lugar donde había enloquecido y tras muchos años, de donde se había fugado para matar al ultimo de los Potter.

Bueno, yo también me marcho –sentencio Hermione dejando a Jim y Jake solos. Estos, cuando vieron que los dos se habían marchado, se empezaron a reír por la broma que habían hecho.


	22. Pasados por agua

**PASADOS POR AGUA**

Pasaron los días, y nadie consiguió averiguar quien fue el culpable de aquella locura, aunque por descarte, solo quedaban unos pocos candidatos.

Cuando llego el fin de semana, todos los alumnos se prepararon para un emocionante partido de Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Este partido no levantaba tanta emoción como uno de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, pero a pesar de ello, Ravenclaw era un equipo duro, y Slytherin tendría que esforzarse para ganar. El partido estuvo muy disputado, pero finalmente gano Slytherin, que se pavoneo de la fiesta que Iván a montarse en su sala común. Jake y Jim no aguantaban a más de la mitad de los miembros de esa casa, por que al resto no los conocían, por lo que decidieron que su deber era bajar los humos a aquella panda de creídos. Cuando todos se fueron de las gradas, estos se dirigieron a su habitación, donde estuvieron pensando la mejor forma de vengase de todos los Slytherin. Tras apuntar sus ideas en una hoja, y tras descartar las más insensatas, se decidieron por una: irían por la noche a la sala común de Slytherin, y en plena fiesta, la inundarían. Una vez que planearon y repasaron el plan, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Cenaron muy a gusto, y estuvieron hablando con Hermione sobre el juicio de Buckbeack, pues por petición de Hermione, decidieron que no le contarían nada sobre sus planes. En el camino de vuelta a su habitación se separaron.

Bueno, -dijo Jake –me voy por aquí a averiguar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y las contraseñas. Dentro de una hora y media quedamos en el cuarto, así que tendrás que ir rápido a Hogsmeade a por el jabón de espuma –termino.

Vale –dijo Jim y se marcho camino del tercer piso, hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Al cabo de una hora y media, los dos estaban de regreso en su habitación.

¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunto Jim –sin problemas supongo.

Exacto, -dijo Jake -le saque las contraseñas a uno de 1º, ¿Y tú que tal?

Bien, casi me cierran la tienda, pero lo conseguí –dijo Jim.

Vale, manos a la obra entonces –dijo Jake.

Dicho y hecho, los dos amigos se dirigieron a las mazmorras. No tuvieron ningún problema en el camino, exceptuando a Peeves, que los entretuvo unos minutos. Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Jake dio la contraseña y entraron. Los Slytherin estaban ocupados pasándoselo bien, como para darse cuenta de la presencia de Jake y Jim. Una vez dentro colocaron una especie de artefactos, que una vez detonados mediante un hechizo, empezarían a echar agua de tal manera que en un minuto toda la sala Slytherin parecería una piscina. Una vez terminaron de colocarlos, Jake salio a la calle, y con un hechizo convocador trajo sus escobas para volver a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Mientras, Jim se encargaba de esparcir el jabón que había comprado por toda la sala común. Una vez que acabo, realizó un simple hechizo y se escabulló a la salida antes de que el agua pudiera salir de la sala común. Sin esperar medio segundo, ambos se montaron en sus respectivas escobas y volaron tan rápido como estas lo permitían, pues si Snape les pillaba, podía darse por expulsados. Una vez llegaron a la habitación se deshicieron de cualquier prueba y se tomaron una poción de sueño para dormirse de verdad y no levantar sospechas.

Cuando Snape vio el revuelo que había en su sala común se puso hecho una furia. Tras arreglar todo el desastre que se había montado, pregunto a sus alumnos quien había sido. No había sido nadie de su casa, pero nadie había visto a nadie ajeno a la casa. Aquello había sido demasiado, por lo que fue al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí le contó al director todo lo ocurrido.

¿Y sabes quien fue? –pregunto Dumbledore.

No. Nadie de Slytherin, eso seguro. Pero nadie ha visto a alguien ajeno a Slytherin –dijo Snape.

Ya, entiendo –dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

Sospecho que han sido los únicos capaces de tal atrocidad, seguro que han sido Hopkins y Meison –dijo Snape enfurecido.

Podría ser, pero no hay pruebas –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

¡Podría ser! Señor, discúlpeme decirle que se están riendo de nosotros, y nosotros no hacemos nada contesto enfurecido –déjeme ir a buscarles, y podremos comprobar si han sido ellos.

Está bien, vete, pero si duermen, no se le ocurra despertarles –dijo Dumbledore divertido. Le hacían gracia aquellos dos, y le divertía mucho ver a Snape tan enfadado. Además, sabia que Snape no podría probar que fueron ellos, pues no era la primera vez que sabia que hacían algo, pero casi nunca dejaban pruebas, sobre todo si la gamberrada era grande.

Pasaron 20 minutos, y puesto que Snape no aparecía, Dumbledore supuso que estos estarían dormidos, y este, hecho una furia, se habría ido a su habitación, así que Dumbledore también se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Jim y Jake se despertaron para ir a desayunar. Nadie en todo el colegio, excepto los Slytherin, los profesores, Jim y Jake se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pues los Slytherin eran demasiado orgullosos como para contar que alguien se había colado en su sala común, en plena fiesta y delante de sus narices. Jim y Jake intentaron o encontrarse con Snape, pues seguro este sospecharía de ellos, y lo más sensato era mantenerse bien alejado, pues se veía a simple vista que estaba de muy mal humor. Ese día, Jim y Jake lo pasaron casi todo con sus mascotas, pero al final se hizo de noche, y después de cenar se fueron a dormir.

Era lunes por la mañana, y tenían Pociones. Entraron como siempre en clase y se sentaron juntos, como siempre.

Hopkins, Meison, ya esta bien de ponerse siempre juntos –dijo Snape enfadado, e hizo aparecer dos pupitres, uno a cada lado de su mesa –hoy se sentaran uno a cada lado mió.

Jim y Jake se echaron una mirada cómplice, y se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres. Aquella acción de Snape acababa de confirmar las sospechas que estos tenían: Snape daba por hecho que ellos habían sido los que aguaron la fiesta de Slytherin. Una vez allí, Snape escribió en la pizarra los pasos para realizar una complicada poción, y todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para acabar la clase, cuando de repente:

Hopkins, esa poción debería estar un poco mas colorida, tienes un 0, te quedas después de clase a limpiar los calderos de toda la clase –dijo Snape de echar un vistazo a la poción de Meison y ver que esta era perfecta dijo –Meison, vaya a la estantería del fondo y tráigame el caldero de arriba.

Pero señor, no puedo ir ahora… -dijo Jake, pero Snape le corto.

Señor Meison, le he dicho que vaya ahora, ¡Ya!, y se queda con su amigo Hopkins a limpiar los calderos al final de la clase por protestar –dijo Snape, y Jake no tuvo mas remedio que dejar su poción para ir a buscar el caldero que Snape le había pedido. Cuando volvió, su poción ya se había estropeado.

- Se acabo la clase –dijo Snape –dejen una muestra de su poción encima de mi mesa.

Cuando Jake fue a dejar una muestra de la suya, Snape la hizo desaparecer y le puso un 0. Estaba tan ocupado en odiar a Jim y a Jake que se olvido completamente de Harry, por lo que este tuvo una de sus clases más relajadas y amena de pociones.

Cuando los alumnos se fueron, Jim y Jake se quedaron limpiarlo todo. Tuvieron que aguantar las burlas de Snape durante el tiempo que tardaron en limpiarlo todo. Cuando terminaron se fueron al lago, donde encontraron a Hermione. Estuvieron allí un rato, mientras escuchaban en silencio las quejas de Hermione sobre lo injusto que había sido Snape con ellos. Claro que ella no sabia el motivo.

Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llego el jueves a las 8 p.m., cuando Jim y Jake tenían que ir a cumplir su castigo con Lupin.

Lo sentimos profesor, es que nos encontramos con el profesor Snape por el camino y… ¡Huí! Hola Harry, ¿tu también estas castigado? –dijo Jim nada mas entrar en clase, pues llegaban tarde.

Hola, buenas tardes, siéntense en la mesa del fondo. Allí, en aquella caja, tienen medallas a las que tienen que sacar brillo. Espero que estén acabadas para el final de la clase. Ahora dejen ahí sus varitas y empiecen. Y no quiero oírles hablar –dijo Lupin –Mientras, Harry y yo tenemos una clase pendiente, así que no quiero que me interrumpáis ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar más, Jim y Jake se dirigieron al fondo de la clase y comenzaron con su castigo. Jake Coria una medalla de la caja, frotaba con un liquido hasta que se quitaba la mierda que estaba pegada, y después se la pasaba a Jim para que le diera brillo, cosa bastante complicada, y las ordenara en otra caja por fechas. Mientras, Harry aprendía como hacer el patronus, ayudado por Lupin, quien había cogido u boggart para simular a un dementor. Jim y Jake no prestaban mucha atención, pues ellos ya conocían el encantamiento, y eran capaces de realizarlo, por lo que no les llamaba la atención. Al final Harry acabo muy cansado, y después de comerse el chocolate que Lupin le ofreció, se fue. Jim y Jake no habían acabado, pero no les faltaba mucho. Cuando por fin acabaron, se despidieron de Lupin, que no estaba enfadado con ellos, y se fueron camino del Gran Comedor para la cena.

Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante normales. Hermione andaba con Jim y Jake, pues Ron y Harry seguían enfadados con ella. Snape recobro su odio hacia Harry, y se olvido un poco de Jim y Jake; a su vez, estos estuvieron castigados un par de veces por semana con Filch, y a menudo acompañados por Fred y George, que a pesar de tener los TIMOS ese año, no habían perdido su sentido del humor, y lo ultimo que estaban era estresados.


	23. Una nueva noticia

**UNA NUEVA NOTICIA**

De repente, mientras cenaban un sábado en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, y tras pedir silencio empezó a hablar:

Espero que hallan disfrutado de esta maravillosa comida. Ahora que están con los estómagos llenos, tengo una importante noticia que dar. Ha sido organizada una competición entre escuelas de magia, en la que participaran tanto el colegio de Dumstram, como el de Beauxbaton, como Hogwarts –dijo Dumbledore. El comedor entero estaba en silencio. –Para esta competición serán elegidos 6 alumnos de cada colegio que realizaran las correspondientes pruebas. Estos serán elegidos por el profesorado, que tendrán en cuenta las habilidades de cada alumno en las diferentes materias. La competición se llevara a cabo en el colegio de Beauxbaton, por lo que los elegidos deberán tener la autorización de los respectivos padres o tutores para poder ir. Además, estos deberán entrenarse en las disciplinas en que deban participar. –siguió diciendo. –Los profesores empezaran a fijarse a partir del lunes en las habilidades de cada alumno, y el viernes que viene se decidirá a los seis integrantes del grupo. Así que los que quieran participar, que den lo mejor de si en esta semana. Termino diciendo Dumbledore –Les deseo buena suerte a todos.

El comedor se quedo en silencio tras esta noticia, pero poco a poco volvió a oírse el bullicio que normalmente se apoderaba del Gran Comedor tras una noticia semejante. Cuando terminaron de cenar, los alumnos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes.

En el trascurso de la semana se notaba en todas las clases el interés que los alumnos ponían para poder ser elegidos en el grupo que participaría en el torneo. Por fin llego el viernes, y antes de la cena, los profesores se reunieron para elegir al grupo que iría a Beauxbaton.

Buenas tardes –saludo Dumbledore –ha llegado la hora de elegir a los seis representantes del colegio –dijo. –Como ya sabrán, deben elegir al alumno que más aptitudes tenga para su asignatura, pues en el torneo no sabrán a lo que se enfrentaran, por lo que todo será cuestión de improvisar. Dicho esto, empecemos. En primer lugar, está la prueba de duelo, por lo tanto, Madame Hooch, ¿a quien nos recomienda? –pregunto Dumbledore.

Yo recomiendo a Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

Está bien. En Segundo lugar, Filius, ¿para Runas Antiguas? –siguió preguntando Dumbledore.

Los más apropiados serian Oliver Wood y Pansy Parkinson, pero Zacharias Smith, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger tampoco están mal.

Bien, ¿Y en criaturas mágicas Hagrid?

Sin duda el mejor es Jim Hopkins, pero Jake Meison y los gemelos Weasley no se quedan atrás.

Vale, ¿y para pociones Severus? –pregunto de nuevo Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Percy Weasley y Jake Meison –dijo Snape.

Bien, ¿en transformaciones Minerva?

Jim Hopkins, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Oliver Wood.

Y por ultimo ¿para los duelos Remus?

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Jim Hopkins, Jake Meison, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

Está bien, con esto es suficiente, ya pueden irse. Severus, Minerva, quedaos aquí para hacer el equipo. –dijo Dumbledore dando por finalizada la reunión.


	24. Eligiendo el equipo

**ELIGIENDO EL EQUIPO**

Cuando todos se fueron, y Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se quedaron solos, este comenzó a hablar:

Bien, empecemos, -dijo -¿Quiénes son los más destacados en pociones, Severus?

Draco Malfoy, y el señor Meison –dijo, aunque admitir que Jake fuera bueno en pociones no le hacia nada de gracia.

Esta bien, -dijo Dumbledore tras apuntarlo, y después de sonreír por el hecho de que Snape admitiera de que Jake era bueno, le pregunto a McGonagall – ¿y en transformaciones?

Jim Hopkins y Pansy Parkinson junto a Hermione Granger –dijo segura de lo que decía.

Vale, pues opino que uno de los integrantes debería ser Jim Hopkins, ya que como ha dicho Hagrid, es el mejor para la prueba de Criaturas Mágicas, que solo realiza un participante, por lo que debería estar el mejor ya que no tendrá ayuda de nadie. Por eso, lo mejor será que haga la prueba de Criaturas Mágicas y la de Transformaciones. Bien, por otro lado, ¿hay alguien más con quien podamos contar para pociones? –dijo Dumbledore.

No, el siguiente es Percy Weasley y ya bajaría algo el nivel –dijo Snape.

Bien, pues ya tenemos otros dos miembros del equipo, Jake Meison y Draco Malfoy. Yo pondría al señor Malfoy a realizar la prueba de vuelo, que tengo entendido que no lo hace nada mal. ¿Os parece bien?

Perfecto –dijo Snape que quería que en el grupo estuvieran todos los Slytherin que fueran posibles.

De acuerdo. Yo también añadiría a Ginny, que también vuela muy bien, y como a dicho Lupin, es muy buena en los duelos. -dijo McGonagall.

Vale, pues ya tenemos a cuatro miembros del equipo. Nos faltan los que realizaran las pruebas de Runas –dijo Dumbledore.

Podrían hacerlo Oliver Wood y Pansy Parkinson, que son de los mejores. Además así Wood podría realizar la prueba de vuelo, -dijo Snape, que así entraba otra Slytherin y evitaba que Harry entrara en el equipo, ya que Hopkins y Meison ya estaban dentro y no había nada que hacer para que no fuera así.

Está bien. Entonces la prueba que falta, duelo, la realizara el señor Meison, que también es de los mejores. El equipo pues, será el siguiente: en duelo participaran Ginny Weasley y Jake Meison; en criaturas mágicas Jim Hopkins; en vuelo Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley; en pociones Draco Malfoy y Jake Meison; en runas Pansy Parkinson y Oliver Wood; y en transformaciones Jim Hopkins y Pansy Parkinson. Bien, ahora pueden ir a ponerse de acuerdo con los demás profesores para los entrenamientos de las materias. –Terminó diciendo Dumbledore.

Dicho esto, Snape y McGonagall se fueron de allí, a plantear el horario de los entrenamientos.  
Por fin llego la hora de la cena, el momento mas esperado por todos los alumnos desde hacia una semana. Cuando llegaron todos los alumnos, Dumbledore se levanto, y al instante el silencio se adueño del Gran Comedor.

Buenas noches a todos. Como todos sabrán, hoy es el día que anunciaremos a los 6 miembros del equipo que irán a Beauxbaton. Quiero que sepan que ha sido una decisión difícil de tomar, pero solo seis pueden ser elegidos. Por lo tanto, sin mas rodeos, el equipo estará formado por: Pansy Parkinson, –dijo Dumbledore, dando lugar a los aplausos de los Slytherin –Draco Malfoy, -mas vítores desde la mesa de Slytherin –Ginny Weasley, -dijo, y esta vez los aplausos vinieron de Gryffindor –Oliver Wood, Jim Hopkins y Jake Meison –dijo, a lo que todas las casas aplaudieron. Cuando se volvió a hacer el silencio, Dumbledore continuo –Bien, estos 6 alumnos se quedaran después la cena para matizar los detalles, pero antes, es hora de cenar –dijo, a lo que apareció la cena en todas las mesas.

Cuando acabo la cena, Jim, Jake, Oliver, Draco, Pansy y Ginny fueron llamados por la profesora McGonagall, que los dirigió a una habitación que nadie conocía. Allí estuvieron un rato esperando, hasta que entraron por la puerta Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Flitwick y Hooch. Una vez dentro, Dumbledore explico en que consistía la competición.

Bien, cada uno de ustedes realizara dos pruebas, aquellas en las que mejor se desenvuelven. Señor Malfoy, usted hará las pruebas de pociones junto con el señor Meison, y tendrán que concretar sus horario de entrenamiento con el profesor Snape. En la prueba de vuelo estarán el señor Malfoy, la señorita Weasley y el señor Wood, que practicaran con la profesora Hooch. En runas participaran la señorita Parkinson junto con el señor Wood y será con el profesor Flitwick; en transformaciones competirán el señor Hopkins junto con la señorita Parkinson, y tendrán que hablar con la profesora McGonagall acerca del horario; en duelo participaran la señorita Weasley y el señor Meison, y practicaran con el profesor Lupin; y por ultimo, en criaturas mágicas participara el señor Hopkins, que practicara con Hagrid. Estas pruebas, se realizan por parejas, por lo que espero que trabajen en equipo, y si hace falta, resuelvan sus diferencias –dijo Dumbledore algo mas serio, mirando a Jim y Jake, pues sabia que podían ser los mas problemáticos, sobre todo por que serian pareja con Malfoy y Parkinson. –Bien, dicho esto, espero que den lo mejor de ustedes y les deseo buena suerte. –termino diciendo, y se marcho, dejando a los profesores que concretaran sus horarios de entrenamiento.

Cuando todos se enteraron de sus horarios, cada uno se fue a su sala común. En el camino, Jim y Jake comentaban lo desafortunados que habían sido en cuanto a las parejas que les habían tocado.

¿Cuando tienes que ir con Hagrid? –pregunto Jake nada mas salir de aquella aula.

Mañana por la mañana, y por la tarde con Parkinson y McGonagall. Menuda tarde de sábado que me espera. –dijo Jim.

No te quejes, que yo por la mañana tengo que ir a pociones, con Malfoy y Snape, eso si que es horrible –dijo Jake.

Si bueno, pero luego tendrás con Ginny y con Lupin, mejor no te podía tocar –dijo Jim.

Ya, pero peor tampoco. –dijo Jake.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se durmieron pues e les había echo tarde, y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar.


	25. Entrenamientos previos

**ENTRENAMIENTOS PREVIOS**

Al día siguiente, cada uno se fue en una dirección, Jim hacia la cabaña de Herid, y Jake hacia las mazmorras. Estuvieron ocupados toda la mañana, y no se vieron hasta la hora de comer.

Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal vuestros primeros entrenamientos? –pregunto Hermione cuando Jim y Jake se sentaron frente a ella.

Muy bien –dijo Jim alegre.

¿Y tu Jake? –pregunto Hermione.

Horrible –dijo Jake –Como tenga que estar así toda la semana dejo el puesto. No podía tocarme peor combinación, Malfoy y Snape.

Bueno, ya será para menos –dijo Hermione.

Eso es porque no lo has probado. Pero bueno, a la tarde tengo que practicar los duelos con Ginny y Lupin, así que no me quejo –dijo Jake.

Pues yo a la tarde tengo con Parkinson y con McGonagall, que también se las trae –dijo Jim.

Siguieron hablando animadamente durante la comida, y después se fueron hacia el lago, donde hicieron tiempo hasta que Jim y Jake se dirigieron a sus entrenamientos y Hermione hacia la biblioteca para encontrar una defensa para Buckbeack.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y cuando llego el sábado los seis concursantes ya estaban listos para ir a Beauxbaton el domingo por la tarde, por lo que ya solo les quedaba un entrenamiento de cada una de sus pruebas. Por la mañana, como el sábado anterior, Jim se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid y Jake a las mazmorras. Aparte, Wood y Parkinson también tenían que ir a runas.

Cuando Jim llego a la cabaña de Hagrid, este le esperaba fuera, pero o parecía tener intenciones de entrar en el bosque prohibido, como habían hecho hasta entonces. Cuando Jim llego junto a Hagrid este comenzó a hablar.

Bueno Jim, hoy, antes de entrar al bosque te explicare en que consiste la prueba que tendrás que llevar a cabo. Haber, según me han dicho, el primer día te darán una lista criaturas mágicas. Tu tendrás que elegir uno y amaestrarlo para el sábado realizar una carrera con el. En la lista aparecerán criaturas de modo que la mas fácil de amaestrar será la mas lenta, mientras que la mas difícil será la mas rápida. No tienes que elegir el mas difícil ya que no creo que los demás concursantes lo elijan, mas bien escoge uno que consigas amaestrar.

Vale, ya veré –dijo Jim no muy convencido de la propuesta de Hagrid.

Bien, pues dicho esto vamos hacia el Bosque –dijo Hagrid, que no vio muy convencido a Jim de lo que le había dicho, y seguramente, como se temía, este elegiría la criatura mas difícil de amaestrar, ya que eso le supondría un reto.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Primero pasaron por donde Buckbeack, para que Jim volara un poco y así intentase ir lo mas rápido posible. Después siguieron estudiando criaturas mágicas, hasta que llego la hora de comer y se termino el entrenamiento.

Mientras, Jake se había dirigido a las mazmorras. Cuando llego Snape y Malfoy ya le esperaban. Se sentó y empezaron a estudiar y a hacer pociones bajo la atenta mirada de Snape. Últimamente las pociones las hacían entre los dos, ya que así seria en la competición, y eso, siendo quienes eran, podía suponer uno de los mayores problemas, pues muy pocas veces acababan una clase sin discusión, y eso, en la competición, se penalizaba. Ya estaban a punto de acabar cuando Jake y Malfoy empezaron a discutir.

¡Vasta ya! No quiero ver ni una discusión en la competición, ha entendido señor Meison –dijo Snape –Bien, y ahora escúchenme. En la prueba de pociones tendrán que hacer una poción que se les indique, y tendrán todos los ingredientes para llevarla a cabo. Uno de los colegios se eliminara en esta fase, y los otros dos, tendrán otro día que realizar una poción pero los ingredientes tendrán que buscarlos por todo el colegio. Como espero que sepan, las discusiones se penalizan. Espero por tanto que se comporten –dijo –Así pues, ya pueden irse.

Buenos días profesor –dijeron a la vez Malfoy y Jake, y se fueron camino del Gran Comedor.

Hola chicos, pasad –dijo Flitwick cuando llegaron Parkinson y Wood.

Buenos días profesor –dijeron Oliver Wood y Pansy Parkinson al unísono.

Aquella clase no solía ser la más problemática, pues entre Oliver Wood y Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de no llevarse bien por ser Gryffindor y Slytherin, no había la rivalidad que había en transformaciones o pociones.

Bien, hoy, antes de empezar a repasar todo lo que habéis aprendido en la semana, os explicare en que consistirá la prueba. Bien, la prueba consistirá en una especie de circuito, en el que para avanzar tendrán que ir resolviendo enigmas cada vez mas complicados. Al mismo tiempo encontraran algunas dificultades, como bichos que les atacaran o arenas movedizas. Para poder ganar, será necesario que trabajen en equipo. ¿Lo han entendido? –dijo Flitwick, que no quería perder mucho tiempo explicando en que consistiría la prueba, pues tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Si –dijo Wood.

Esta bien, pues les enseñare algunos encantamientos para poder resolver las dificultades que puedan encontrar, aunque es posible que conforme vayan avanzando tengan que improvisar, asi que manos a la obra –dijo el profesor, a lo que empezaron a trabajar.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, Flitwick dio por finalizada la clase contento del nivel que habían adquirido en esa última semana. A pesar de saber que gran parte de esa prueba seria cuestión de suerte que la ganasen o no, por lo menos trabajaban en equipo, y eso, tratándose de un Gryffindor y una Slytherin ya suponía un gran resultado.

A la hora de comer, Jim y Jake se encontraron en el Gran Comedor.

Sabias que si discutes con tu pareja te penalizan –le dijo Jake a Jim de mala gana. –Lo que nos faltaba, ahora si que pociones no ganamos. En toda la semana solo hemos acabado sin discutir dos días. Lo peor será si Snape se entera de que perdemos por eso. Se me cae el cuello –dijo Jake para Jim y Hermione, que se acababa de unir a la conversación.

Bueno, a Malfoy le pasara lo mismo, asi que si ponéis un poco de parte de los dos, no tenéis porque poneros a discutir –dijo Hermione.

Ya, se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que Snape no castigara a Malfoy, y yo me llevare toda la culpa, como a pasado durante toda la semana –dijo Jake.

Siguieron hablando animadamente el resto de la comida, y cuando acabaron se dirigieron a su habitación para sacar a Serk y a Simba. Después, se dirigieron a sus entrenamientos de la tarde. Jim tenía transformaciones, y Jake duelo.

Jake se dirigió al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde solía practicar para la prueba de duelo de la semana siguiente. En el camino se encontró con Ginny, y ambos continuaron el camino hablando animadamente, pues aquellas clases solían ser muy entretenidas, y ambos disfrutaban mucho en ellas. Cuando entraron Lupin ya les esperaba.

Hola chicos –saludo Lupin.

Buenas tardes profesor –saludaron los dos alumnos.

Bueno, espero que estéis listos. Bueno, como ya sabréis, los duelos de la prueba serán individuales, y vuestro contrincante se elegirá a sorteo. Os batiréis con los miembros de la s otras dos escuelas, por lo que tendréis dos duelos individuales cada uno. –dijo Lupin, mientras Jake y Ginny escuchaban atentamente –Las dos escuelas que mejor queden se batirán en un duelo por parejas, en el que se introducirán diferentes criaturas, cada vez mas peligrosas. Si llegáis a esta fase, y uno de los dos queda eliminado el otro deberá continuar solo. –siguió diciendo Lupin –Como ya sabréis, las discusiones se penalizan, asi como los malos comportamientos, aunque en este caso esto no es preocupante –dijo Lupin mirando a Jake, pues sabia que su otra pareja era Malfoy, y eso si que era un problema. –Bueno, si no hay ninguna duda, empecemos –dijo animando un poco el ambiente –veamos, hoy nos batiremos en duelo dos contra uno, así que Ginny, empiezas tu sola contra nosotros dos, y luego tu Jake. –dijo Lupin, a lo que empezaron a preparase.

La clase fue muy amena y divertida. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ganar cuando estaban solos, pero tampoco perdieron fácilmente. Cuando acabo la clase Los dos se fueron agotados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Jake llego a su cuarto Jim todavía no había llegado, pero este decidió no esperarle, pues estaba demasiado cansado y quizás Jim tardase un buen rato.

Después de comer, mientras Jake se iba a duelo, Jim se fue a transformaciones. Cuando llego, tanto McGonagall como Parkinson le estaban esperando, y lo primero que recibió fue una reprimenda por llegar tarde.

Bien, ahora que ha llegado señor Hopkins –empezaremos con la clase. –Hoy haremos un simulacro de lo que será la prueba que tendrán que realizar. Bien, tendrán que convertir esas dos tazas en distintos animales que lucharan contra otros que iré transformando yo. En la prueba competirán en equipo, por lo que no quiero ningún mal comportamiento, ya que ello les penalizara.

Dicho esto empezaron la clase. Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que Pansy se quejo de que el perro que había transformado Jim le había molestado ha su conejo, y empezaron a discutir. Entonces, McGonagall, les castigo y les dijo que no se irían de allí hasta que aprendieran a trabajar en equipo, pues no estaba dispuesta a perder por semejante niñerías.

Cuando por fin McGonagall les dejo marchar ya eran las 2 de la mañana, y Jim, casi sonámbulo, llego a su habitación y se metió en su cama, donde se durmió al instante.

Y era domingo, y solo quedaba el entrenamiento de Quiddich antes de irse camino de Beauxbaton.

A primera hora de la mañana, justo después de desayunar, tanto Malfoy, como Ginny, como Wood se dirigieron al campo de Quiddich. Allí les esperaba Hooch acompañada de Cedric Diggory y Fred y George Weasley.

Buenos días, hoy, como último día haremos un simulacro de la prueba. Jugaran tres contra tres, primero un partido con las quaffles de 30 minutos, y luego otro partido, en el que soltare la snich y ganara el equipo que primero lo coja. ¿Alguna duda? –dijo Hooch, rápidamente, pues no tenían tiempo que perder.

No –dijo Oliver.

Bien, empiecen –dijo, y cuando todos se hubieron colocado en sus puestos soltó la quaffle.

Los guardianes de ambos equipos, Oliver por un lado y George por el otro, se colocaron en la portería. El partido estaba bastante empatado, pero finalmente gano el equipo de Oliver, Ginny y Draco, pues a pesar de los intentos de Diggory y Fred de marcar, Oliver era muy bueno y no consiguieron colar la quaffle por los aros más de 4 veces.

Cuando acabo este partido comenzaron el otro, que consistía en buscar la snich. Tardaron en cogerla 50 minutos, hasta que finalmente Draco la cogió después de disputar con Diggory una trepidante carrera. Cuando terminaron todos se fueron a los vestuarios exhaustos, pues al solo ser tres, los partidos eran mucho más intensos. Cuando terminaron de ducharse se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pues ya era la hora de comer.

Después de comer, a las cuatro, los seis participantes estaban con sus maletas listos para

Dirigirse a Francia, donde se encontraba el colegio de Beauxbaton. Cuando llego Pince, la bibliotecaria, esto se montaron en los carros de Hogwarts, que les llevarían a su destino. Pince iba como responsable, pero mediante una especie de ventana, los profesores podrían comunicarse con los alumnos para andarles tareas y darles las indicaciones precisas. Una vez que se montaron tardaron 3 horas en llegar.

Por fin llegaron, y ya eran las 7 de la tarde. La escuela de Beauxbaton se encontraba junto al mar, y estaba rodeado de robles característicos de esa zona. El castillo no era tan grande como Hogwarts, pero aun así era majestuoso. Nada mas llegar los seis se fueron a los cuartos que les asignaron, y bajaron seguidamente al comedor, donde tendría lugar la cena de bienvenida. Una vez allí la directora del colegio, Olympe Maxime, presento los concursantes de Hogwarts y Dumstrang, y tras darles una calurosa bienvenida, todos empezaron a cenar. Los seis concursantes de Hogwarts compartieron mesa con los seis concursantes de Dumstrang, quienes iban acompañados por su director Igor Karkarov. Cuando acabo la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues al día siguiente tenían que madrugar para el comienzo de la competición. Una vez en la habitación, Madame Irma Pince se reunió con ellos.

Bien, préstenme atención –dijo Pince, y esperó a que se hiciese el silencio en la habitación –Mañana por la mañana señor Hopkins tendrá que elegir la criatura para su prueba. Aparte está la prueba de duelo, en la que competirán con Dumstrang. Por la tarde será la prueba de Quiddich también contra Beauxbaton. –dijo Pince –El desayuno se servirá a las 8, y confío en la puntualidad de todos ustedes. Así mismo, mediante esa ventana –dijo señalando a una enorme ventana que se encontraba junto a la chimenea –los profesores se comunicaran con ustedes y les mandarán tareas que les mantendrán ocupados mientras no compitan. ¿Hay alguna duda? –pregunto Pince.

¿Nos irán avisando cada día la prueba que nos toca? –pregunto Malfoy.

No necesariamente, se os informara según vayan pasando los días. Las pruebas no están fijadas, pero las finales y las pruebas únicas se realizaran los últimos días –dijo Pince. –Y si no hay ninguna duda mas, ya va siendo hora de que se acuesten.

Dicho esto todos se acostaron. El día siguiente amaneció soleado, lo cual eran buenas noticias tanto para los que formaban el equipo de quiddich como para los de duelo, ya que probablemente la prueba de duelo se haría en la calle con ese tiempo. También eran buenas noticias para Jim, pues así podría conocer a la criatura que eligiese y empezar ese mismo día a familiarizarse con ella.


End file.
